Leader of the Pack
by Rugsrat
Summary: Response to a KP Slash Haven challenge: Shego is a tough biker who's won the heart of our Kimmie, and her parents don't exactly approve. Is Shego tough enough to not care? Or will it fall apart? Rated T for language and suggestive themes. Kigo.
1. Prologue

**Leader of the Pack**

_Response to a challenge at KP Slash Haven_

Kim was sitting at her kitchen table, eating a small stack of pancakes. She'd been assigned breakfast duty, on the one day that she was not out all night beforehand saving the world, or something like that. As she continued to eat her breakfast, while trying to look over her science book for a test that morning, as well as attempting (in vain) to keep the tweebs under control, she heard a low rumbling coming through the window. Within an instant, the book was in her bag, she had taken the last dry pancake for on the way, and was dashing out the door.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad." Kim said, giving each of her drowsy parents a kiss on the cheek. "Shego's here." And with that she was out the door, just as the deep green Harley Davidson pulled into her driveway. Sitting atop the great beast was the slim figure of a woman in a full helmet that masked her entire face. Long black hair spilled from under the head protection and over shoulders clad in a black leather jacket, complete with zippers and buckles to give an altogether intimidating presence. The hair continued to fall to the level of the rider's hips, and there was blue denim and black boots to guard the rider's legs.

Kim paused just to the side of the motorcycle, and the woman who was riding it got off and removed her helmet, revealing exquisitely pale skin like that of a pristine piece of porcelain. Brilliant vermillion eyes locked with the more olive toned eyes of Kim, and then the smirk emerged. That smirked that just begged for Kim to make it bloom into a real smile.

"Morning Princess." Shego said, her deep yet still so feminine voice carrying easily over the sound of her bike. "Ready for school?" She asked, and gestured to the second seat. "Because I don't exactly have all day, some of us work for a living." Kim grinned in response and wrapped her arms around Shego in a light embrace, kissing her cheek.

"Like you've ever done an honest day's work on your life." Kim said teasingly, she knew it was far from fact. Shego worked two jobs, one of them a security guard at an electronics plant, the other, Kim was not entirely sure, and Shego had refused to spill. But she let go and allowed Shego to climb back over her monster of a vehicle, and then clambered on behind. Shego handed her full helm behind her to Kim, who refused to ride with anything but, and then made sure Kim had her hands fastened securely around her waist before gunning the engine and roaring down the street to Middleton High.

(scene change)

With Kim gone for the day, and the tweebs getting ready to get on the bus, that meant that the Possible adults had a few minutes to themselves before reporting to work. Mr. Dr. Possible was sipping at a cup of coffee while reading the paper, and Mrs. Dr. Possible was going over her schedule for the day. After a moment, James Possible, rocket scientist set his paper down and suddenly took on a brooding expression. "I don't like that Shego girl our Kimmie cub has taken a shine to." He commented, then took another sip.

"I know dear." Anne said, checking off her plans for an important surgery that afternoon. "But Kim is happy. And we decided that that's what important."

"I know. And she's not seeing some boy…" James said, and shook his head slightly, "But I still get a bad feeling. The calculations simply aren't right." And then his eyes widened. "Calculations… the shuttle!" He said, and stood up, grabbing his lab coat and kissing his wife softly. "I just remembered. The pi isn't radical… and carry the sigma. I have to go!" He said, and bolted out the door, pulling out his cell phone so that he could call the space center.

Anne shook her head and packed up her files in her attache case before clearing the table and stepping out the door herself. She had a long day ahead of her, and wanted to get started soon, if only so that she could clear her mind of what he daughter was doing for a moment. As she locked the door behind her, Ron; Kim's ever-loyal best friend came around the corner on his decrepit scooter and flashed a smile at the brain surgeon.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P!" He said, pausing for a moment, which really was not much of a speed reduction, "Kim not up yet?" He asked, eyes hopeful.

"I'm sorry Ron. She's off with that Shego girl again." Immediately, Ron's look dropped, and he started the scooter again.

"Ok. Thanks Dr. P." He said, still looking crestfallen. "See you later." And he puttered along, Rufus popping out of his pant's pocket to chitter sadly.

**Author's Note:** Again, a short piece from Rugsrat, this time a response to a challenge on the KP Slash Haven message board, asking for a fic based on the song "Leader of the Pack." Having never heard the song nor reading the lyrics, this is what I've come up with. Not sure if I'll even be continuing. Just wanted to write something for it.

**Disclaimer**: The Characters presented in this work are entirely fictitious and belong to the Walt Disney Corporation and it's subsidiaries. I hold no claim over these characters, and am not using them for monetary gain.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Well, here I am again. I'm still not sure just what I want to keep this going, but my inspiration has not yet run its course, if anyone wants to pitch an idea or five at me, I'd appreciate it.

* * *

Through the rumbling of the motorcycle, Kim could still feel the slight movement of Shego's breathing as she held tightly to her girlfriend. She never drove this fast on her own, this pedal-to-the-metal breakneck speed that Shego always used. To Kim, it always seemed as though Shego were trying to prove something, if only to herself. That she could drive that fast and emerge unscathed.

In front of her girl, Shego was squinting in order to see more clearly through the driving wind. She'd forgotten her sunglasses that normally resided on the neck of her shirt. She cursed inwardly and opened the throttle more, absolutely blasting through the residential areas of Middleton. She was running late, not for herself, she was not required to be at work for another hour, but for Kim, whom she refused to make tardy because she had not left her apartment in time. She often did that actually, speeding to atrocious levels because she hit her snooze button one too many times.

As the school came into sight, Shego slowed down to a respectable level so that she would not get pulled over by the police that were invariably patrolling the area. The worst was officer Raneri, who showed no mercy to anyone who was so much as one point over the twenty miles per hour limit. She pulled into the curved street that served as the drop-off point for students and put her kickstand down. "This is your stop." She said, smirking again, "Now get the hell off my bike."

Kim rolled her eyes and poked Shego in the side in order to get the older woman to turn around on her seat. "Only if you make me." She said, and pulled the helmet off, allowing her fiery air to fall free once more. Shego smirked a little wider and got off the bike, then lifted Kim and set her on the sidewalk as though she were little more than a child. This was a daily occurrence, one that amused both participants to no end.

"Get to class, since I'm not about to pick you up after detention." Shego said, shooing the girl off while putting her helmet back on, then paused, "Practice after school?" She asked, making sure she had her schedule set.

"Yep, I'll be here until five-thirty." Kim replied, smiling broadly. "Are you going to kidnap me from my family after that?"

"Doy." Shego said, gunning the engine. "Why else would I have asked?"

"Spankin'!" Kim said, and blew Shego a playful kiss as she ran into the building, off to her homeroom.

As she left, Shego shook her head and gunned the engine once more in her typical farewell, the bike was so loud that Kim was sure to hear it. She had to get ready for work, and wear that ridiculous blue security uniform. At least the job paid well enough that she did not have to rely on anyone, and not for the first time, Shego wondered just what life would be like had she _not_ dropped out of high school a year ago. She was almost nineteen and was working as a security guard, a job with very little upward mobility. But she'd been stubborn and refused to believe that schooling was any real good in the real world. Before actually going to work, she decided to stop at the mall and get something she'd been eyeing for a while, and had been saving her extra funds that were not used to furnish her relationship with Kim for. She turned the key and brought her helmet in with her, reflecting the whole time on the recent happenings of her life.

It had been when Shego was still in highschool for their first introduction. Kim had somehow managed to get detention, whereas Shego had made her home there. She was sitting in the back of the room, staring at the clock and willing it to just turn faster, when Kim had stepped in front of her, blocking her view.

"You make a much better door than a window, Red." She had said, "Get the hell out of my sight." Kim had not moved, and Shego glared at her. "I said: 'Move.'"

"No." Kim had said, and instead pulled up a seat directly in front of her. "You and I have to talk." That perked her attention. What could the world-saving cheerleader want with her? She had thought, but she feigned carelessness.

"About what?" Shego asked, "About me ripping out your buffoon a new one when he bumped into me? He should have been paying attention." She stated matter-of factly, and pulled out a nail-file, shaping her nails were far more elegant than most people would think.

"I was _going_ to talk to you about what you did to Monica." Kim retorted, not backing down, "You broke her heart." Her expression faltered as she remembered the tears that her fellow cheerleader had come to her with, and how she had had to be the one to calm her down. This… witch… had absolutely played her. "And I want to know where you get off hurting people for fun." Alright, that was a little bold for her. But hey, she was a Possible, she could do anything.

Shego stood swiftly, getting within inches of Kim's face, and putting on her best act, "Listen Princess, I don't know what line Monica fed you, but I never did anything that she didn't want." She smirked lasciviously, "And she's the one who cheated on me. I'm a lotta things, Red, a raging lesbo, a slacker, but among my stellar attributes is loyalty. I refuse to put up with that kind of bullshit in my relationships." That certainly caught the red-head's attention, and she backed off immediately, her eyes widening.

"Language!" Barkin called out, and Shego shot him a look before returning her eyes to Kim.

"Wha-" Kim started to say, and Shego plowed right over her question, "I caught her with some football player, and his broken nose is why I'm here." She smirked again, "He's lucky I didn't rip his balls off, but Barkin got to me first." And with that she sat back down as though nothing had happened, glanced at the ex-marine substitute, and started filing her nails again. Kim just sat there for a moment with a vacant expression, then moved back to her seat, and the rest of the guys in detention stopped staring and actually brought out homework to do. Barkin just glared at her until the clock hit four and she could leave.

After that, for some reason, Kim had started hanging around her locker in between classes, she was always with someone else who had their locker there, Monique generally. It was enough to drive Shego up the wall, in fact it did. That and the constant drama she had to put up with, as well as her boredom with the whole educational system, caused her to drop out of school. She got her job as a security guard, and sometimes actually enjoyed it, but then there was her other job, which was just so much better, but she never even told her parents about what she did, much less Kim.

After her successful trip to the mall, Shego rode to the plant where she sat at the front desk all day and made sure everyone scanned in properly. She changed into her uniform in the security locker room, the standard blue color making her skin look even paler than she normally was and then scanned her ID (which had her full name on it) that would open the door so that she could get to work.

As she sat there checking security cameras, Shego reflected that the next time she had really encountered Kim had been during a break-in.

The day had started normally enough. Shego had gone to work, had sat at the desk, and then, almost immediately, four armed men burst into the door. One had shot off a tazer that hit her right in the chest, and she was out. She didn't remember anything until she had woken up with her head feeling like she'd been hit by a train and green eyes staring down at her. "Hey Shego." Kim had said, looking over her until the ambulance arrived, "I'd have thought someone as tough as you would have lasted more than four seconds against these guys." She smirked.

"Ha ha Princess." Shego had said, and immediately regretted the movement required to speak. "Get out of my face." Kim shrugged and sat back a ways, still keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't fall unconscious again, for fear of a concussion, she'd hit her head on the floor pretty hard. She even went so far as to stay with her in the ambulance, despite Shego's protests for Kim to get the hell away from her. She refused to leave.

"Why won't you just go away? Are you trying to rub it in that I got beat?" She asked and Kim shook her head, looking slightly unsure of herself, and played with the bottom of her mission shirt, which, Shego notices, was slightly torn from her fight, she also had some abrasions underneath, but looked to be nothing serious.

"I wanted to apologize." Kim admitted, and Shego raised her eyebrow suspiciously, but managed to not say anything snide. "I was… wrong… to accuse you the way I did, and I want to make it up to you."

Shego smirked, "Wanna let me buy you dinner when these people let me outta here?" She asked, and Kim's eyes widened. "You did save me after all. Isn't that how all those people pay you: with favors?"

"I couldn't…" Kim started, and once again, Shego refused to let her finish.

"Ah come on, s'not like it's a date or anything, and it'll be better than Bueno Nacho." Kim thought for a moment.

"Alright, but just this once."

That "this once" had turned into six months.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Well that was long than what I've written in a while. I'm not quite sure if I have either character really down (this is my first time writing KP fiction), but I gave it a good shot. Next chapter is how Shego met the Kim's parents, as well as the reveal as to just what Shego's mission at the mall was about. Don't assume anything, you know the saying. Oh, and Officer Raneri is a real cop who patrolled the high school in my hometown. He was a jerk, and this is my written vengeance. 

**Disclaimers:** The characters Kim and Shego are the property of the Walt Disney Corporation and its subsidiaries. I hold no claim over these characters and am not using them for monetary gain. The character Monica is my own creation, and you'll probably not be seeing her again. Harley Davidson Motorcycles are owned by Harley Davidson and all other pertinant companies, I am not making money from using that name.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Parents

Work went well enough. There were no break-ins, no major incidents. Just one minor altercation when one of the people had forgotten their ID. Even though Shego knew them, she was under policy not allowed to let them enter the work-spaces. So she had to write the man up and ask him to leave. He came back an hour later with the piece of plastic, and that was it. And so, by the end of the day, Shego was so bored she was ready to tear her hair out by the end of her shift. As she swiped her card at the end of the day, Shego breathed a big sigh of relief and looked at the clock. It was five-O-five. She nodded thoughtfully and started to change back into normal clothes that she had brought from home for tonight. A simple emerald-colored blouse and black dress pants, her good shoes were in the seat compartment of her bike, and her regular clothes joined them as she left the building, helmet in her other hand. She fired up the monster bike and started off at a slower pace to get to Middleton High, since she for once was not running late.

She reached the school just as Kim was walking out the door, arguing with a girl she knew to be Bonnie Rockwaller, a horrendous bitch in her opinion.

"You and your loser girlfriend are ruining this team!" Bonnie exclaimed, arms crossed and hip cocked to the side. She looked rather like a Picasso with her face messed the way it was, thought Shego as she got off her bike, glaring back at the high-school cheerleader.

Kim was about to respond when Shego started in. "How exactly can I ruin a team I'm not on?" She asked, eyebrow quirking as she removed her helmet and handed it to Kim. She also made it a point to stalk closer, her own face twisted into a menacing scowl. Bonnie actually flinched slightly, but recovered quickly.

"Kim hasn't done the routine for the next game, if she weren't with you all the time, she'd have the time to get it done, and _I_ wouldn't have to chase her down." The tan girl huffed and tilted her nose up haughtily. Shego rolled her eyes in response.

"Riiiiiiiight…" Shego drawled, "Do it yourself if you're so concerned." And with that, she hugged Kim around her shoulder gently and glared at Bonnie. "We'll be going now." Had Kim not been there, and had this been last year, Shego would have taken a swing at the younger girl, as it was, she was pissed, but was also mindful that her girlfriend would not approve of such action, and she had enough approval issues to worry about coming from Mr. and Mrs. Possible.

They left with Bonnie still scowling at them, and Shego made it a point to angle her exhaust pipe right her, sending blaring sound in her direction and holding aloft one finger. She burned rubber for about half a mile, and then slowed down. Within just a few minutes they were on Kim's street, and then just a few moments later, in Kim's driveway. As she turned the vehicle off, she was struck by a sudden burst of nervousness. Last time she had been here for any length of time, she had not been warmly recepted.

* * *

It had been about two months into their relationship, and Shego had been dropping Kim off after practice when Mrs. Possible had spotted them in the driveway chatting before Kim went inside. The woman had insisted that they come inside. Once in the door, she was taken aside by the head of the household, Mr. Possible. "So you're Shego." He said, looking her over suspiciously. That day, Shego happened to be dressed in her least parent-friendly clothes, being laundry day. Those had consisted of a worn pair of jeans with several holes in the legs and a tee-shirt with the words "I'm out of bed and dressed, what more do you want?" stamped to the front, her leather jacket was open, which just added to the ensemble. 

"Yes." Shego said simply, doing her best to look friendly. "So you're Kim's father?" Her attempt at humor failed utterly and James Possible's look soured further.

"Is Shego a nickname?" He asked, not giving away much emotion.

"Yes, sir." Shego said, desperately trying to stay polite, she wanted to make a good impression, or at least salvage the one Mr. Possible already had of her. "My full name is Shannon, Shannon Gomez. Shego just sortta stuck when I was little."

"I see." Mr. Possible said, "Well Shannon, I think you and I had best talk." And he sat down in the living room on the sofa while Kim talked to her mother in the kitchen. Shego suddenly felt very alone. "What are you intentions with my daughter?" He asked, staring at her.

"I just want her to be happy." Shego said.

"So do I." Dr. Possible replied, "And frankly, I don't want it to be with you, but at least it's not some boy." Shego frowned and took a step closer.

"I don't think any of this is your business really." She snapped, "I have to go to work."

"Security guards don't get paid well, do they?" He said, a little snidely. She wanted to hit him, but held back, though her hands did clench into fists.

"No." She said simply, and stalked out of the room, attempting to calm her raging temper. Being mad at her second job just made things harder. She also did not want Kim to know just how upset she was. She plastered a smile on her face and stepped into the kitchen, covering Kim's eyes with both hands. Mrs. Possible smiled slightly and went back to making dinner.

"Sorry Red, but I gotta go. I have to afford you somehow." She smiled and hugged Kim from behind, effectively caging her in. The redhead smiled and put her hands over Shego's.

"Can't you just call in sick?" Kim asked, "I wanted to watch 'I now pronounce you Mike and Brian' with you." Kim pleaded. Shego sighed and shook her head, which forced her hair to tickle Kim's neck, and she giggled.

"Sorry. Can't do that. I have to make my insurance payment this month somehow." Shego said, and let go so that Kim could turn around and hug her in farewell. "We can watch that tomorrow though, since you're commin' over my place to help me study, right?"

Kim had nodded, and Shego left with a wave in Mrs. Possible's direction, and a glare at the twin brothers with whom she had become all too acquainted when they had tried to give her plasma-powers after their soccer practice.

* * *

Now, Shego was standing in their driveway, about to go inside for family dinner. Apparently Mrs. Possible had set it up on the grounds that "If Kimmie's going to have a serious relationship, she can't be invisible." And she was not looking forward to it. 

"Your father hates me." She said, lifting Kim off the bike simply because she could, and took off her jacket to smooth her green blouse. "With good reason. I'm still not sure how you got stuck with me."

Kim just shook her head, "No he doesn't." She said, completely oblivious to the hostility of the previous encounter. "and you look really nice. Why can't you dress like that all the time?" She inquired.

"Beeeeeecause I don't have that many outfits like this?" She replied, "And because I feel ridiculous. I'd rather wear a cat suit than this get-up." She shrugged, "So, can we get this over with so I can take you to see that movie you wanted to see?"

Kim nodded, "Mmmmmhmmmm," She said, and then kissed Shego tenderly before taking her hand and walking her into the house. Shego went straight for the kitchen to see Mrs. Possible, who seemed to be giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"Hey Mrs. P." She said, putting on a smirk for her benefit. Really she wanted to throw up.

"Hello Shannon." The doctor replied, and Shego reached over to hand her an oven mit that she was reaching for. "You look nice."

"All part of the plan." Shego replied, "My soul's as black as ever."

Mrs. Possible smiled, "Really, because you don't seem nearly as black-hearted as the story Kim told us about detention. She thought you were going to kill her."

"I didn't have to. One look and I had her cowering in the corner." She smirked wider. This banter was pretty normal for them, Mrs. Dr. Possible had spoken to her a few times if she happened to be outside when Shego dropped Kim off. She'd had her own interrogation by the woman actually, after Kim had gone inside.

* * *

"Roll up your sleeves." She'd demanded, and Shego, not knowing really why, had complied, she had nothing to hide. She instead had taken her entire jacket off, revealing the black muscle-shirt beneath. Mrs. Possible had taken both her arms and turned them upwards, looking at her wrists, then the inside of her elbows with a critical eye. When she had let go, Shego crossed her arms over her more ample chest. 

"I'm not on drugs, I've never cut myself, and my record is mostly clean, speeding tickets mostly." Shego had said, her defenses up after the conversation she'd had with Kim's father. "You could have just asked." Mrs. Possible did not back down, and Shego realized just where Kim got some of her fire.

"I wanted to make sure, it's not exactly hard to lie about those things." Her looked darkened a little. "My exam isn't finished though."

Shego blinked, not sure what that meant.

"Have you ever been diagnosed with an STD?" She asked, and Shego dropped her arms in shock.

"What kind of question is that?" she spouted angrily, "What kind of person do you take me for? Of course not!" She turned her head to the side and huffed indignantly. Mrs. Possible just smiled.

"You know, you're not what I expected at all." She said, and picked up her gardening tools, bending down and starting to prune a small plant in front of the house.

"Oh, you mean the swearing, tattoo-covered, pot-head type with a Mohawk or a mullet." Shego said, and smirked. "My mother would kill me if I tried that, and you should give Kim more credit than to pick a loser like that." Then she got on her bike and picked up her helmet again, "Did I pass inspection?" She made a note to actually get her bike inspected, her sticker would expire soon.

"For now."

"Good enough," She said, and started the engine.

"And you should get a second helmet if you expect to be having Kim as a passenger, heads are pretty fragile things."

"Point taken Doc. See ya later."

* * *

Shego was taken out her reverie when two thin arms encircled her waist and she felt a kiss to her shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts?" Kim asked, and Shego smirked again. 

"My thoughts are worth much more than a penny thank you."

"Nickel?"

"Nope. Keep trying Princess." Shego was loving this, since she knew that Kim was going to try to negotiate. Shego never played that game well. She took what she wanted, even if it took a while.

"Quarter?"

"Still not good."

"A dollar?"

"Survey says… wrong!"

"Five?"

"Getting closer." Kim smiled and smacked Shego's shoulder. Mrs. Possible smiled at the pair and shook her head.

"What if Kim lets you eat dinner?" the doctor asked, presenting the roast chicken.

"Now _that's_ an offer." She smirked, "See, your _mother_ understands my needs." Kim laughed and hit her shoulder again. "Do you need help setting the table?" she asked, trying to be polite.

"No, that's the boys' job, and I think they managed to do it without sending silverware into orbit this time."

Shego chuckled and then looked into the dining room. Mr. Possible was already sitting at the table, still in his white lab coat and looking over a notebook of calculations. Her stomach shifted uncomfortably in her gut, and she was suddenly not as hungry. She looked away and took a deep breath, holding it to try and quiet her heartbeat. Jim and Tim were there as well, talking about something in their made-up language. Shego jumped slightly as Kim poked her shoulder softly and Mrs. Possible brought the chicken into the dining room.

Dinner actually went smoothly. Shego was seated across from Kim, and on Mrs. Possible's right. Apparently someone realized that sitting her next to the patriarch of the family would result in someone being chewed-out, possibly literally. Shego did not eat overly much, but had not taken much to begin with, and so her plate was clean. The meal had been delicious, her appetite had simply not been there. The small-talk at the table had been little and awkward. Mostly it consisted of Kim talking about her latest mission and her father making small, slightly manic, comments. Then somehow the conversation shifted to the encounter with Bonnie earlier today.

"—And then she said that Shego and I were ruining the team!" Kim reported. Shego stiffened, the last thing she needed was to give Mr. Possible more fodder for his distaste. Jim and Tim were quick off the mark though, and started laughing.

"Shego isn't even—" Jim started, and his brother picked up at that point.

"—On the team. How could she do anything?" They both gave each other a look at that point. It was slightly unnerving the way they could do that, and reminded Shego of her own family. The reminder was a little too strong for her liking. She had moved away from her family, and to have a similar dynamic thrown back at her was not her favorite idea, but she dealt with it for Kim.

"Well, Bonnie somehow got this idea that since I'm hanging out with Shego, that I don't have time to write up routines." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well Kimmie-cub, you have been with Shannon a lot lately." Mr. Possible said, and took a sip of his water before continuing. "Maybe you and she should take it easy, mmh?" Both Shego and Mrs. Possible looked at the man subtly, Shego with a bit of venom, and Mrs. Possible with a reproachful look.

Kim for her part was oblivious. "It isn't going out with Shego that's the problem Dad," she said, "If Bonnie would get off my back I'd have plenty of time, but every time I sit down to write the routine she starts complaining about something."

Kim did not say it, but Shego got the distinct feeling that Bonnie was talking about her. Monica was Bonnie's friend, and had spared no detail in making Shego out to be some sort of demon. How she had coerced the girl, manipulated her, then gone behind her back and slept around with several other people. This story of course had only come into being after Shego had found her in the arms of a burly football player, under the bleachers no less. When she had demanded an explanation, Monica had the gall to smirk at her and say that Cheerleaders belonged with football players, not losers.

"Bonnie is a parasite." Shego said, finding her voice suddenly, "Who would rather drag people down than pull herself up." Mr. Possible said nothing, but shot her a look that clearly stated he felt that she fulfilled those criteria as well.

She looked at the clock then, the movie was going to be starting in just over an hour. That was plenty of time. Dinner was over, which meant that Shego could get Kim away from her family, as per request, and they could go back to her apartment for a few minutes. Mrs. Possible looked at the clock as well and smiled slightly.

"You two kids get out of here." She said, excusing them both from the table. "Have fun at the movie."

Kim's face lit up and she stood from her chair, hugging her mother softly. "Thank Mom!" She said, and then went to the other end of the table to hug Mr. Dr. Possible, "Bye Dad." And smiled as Shego also stood, extending her smile to Mrs. Possible, a real smile of appreciation.

"Thanks. Mrs. P." She said, and grabbed her plate to help clear the table. Mrs. Possible just shook her head.

"The boys will do that tonight, thank you." Shego nodded and set the plate back on the table as Jim and Tim both started to groan in unison.

"I'll see you later then." Shego said, and turned to Mr. Possible, she'd be civil to that man even if it killed her (or him). "Nice seeing you again Dr." She said, and then walked out of the room, putting her arm around Kim's shoulders and giving her a small kiss to her temple as they went.

"That went well." Kim said brightly as soon as she was on Shego's bike.

"Your father hates me. He was shooting glares at me all through dinner."

"He hates everyone I go out with." Kim responded, "Has he given you the black-hole speech yet?"

"No." Shego said, a little worried now.

"Then he probably likes you more than he's letting on. Dad's funny that way."

Shego raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure that was the case, but she did not press the issue and instead decided to just go back to her small apartment. Kim slipped the helmet on and they were off. Shego lived not too far, and so in just a minute or two they were there, at the small 3rd-floor walk-up that Shego called home. She checked the mail quickly. Her favorite magazine was there, as well as her phone bill.

Once they were upstairs, Shego shut the door, but did not lock it, she only did that at night and when she was not there. The apartment really was tiny, but it was also cozy. Kim had taken to giving it a "feminine touch" as she called it, and had gone so far as to hang new curtains on her windows. At least Kim hadn't messed with her color scheme. It had taken her quite some time to find inexpensive dark-wood furniture. She'd always been fond of mahogany. Kim immediately flopped down on Shego's bed, which was of good size and took up much of the single studio-style room. Her hair stood out brilliantly against the black bed-spread. Shego sat down on the edge and reached over to her nightstand to pull out a book she was reading for her classes when Kim stopped her. "Come on. If I can do homework and save the world, you can stop studying for more than five minutes while I'm here."

"Princess, I'm trying to _stop_ slacking off. You're not helping." She said, and pulled out the book with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. "Besides, I have to do something, if only so that I can say honestly to your parents that I haven't defiled you." The smirk widened slightly and Kim hugged her from behind.

"That's not entirely true." The Red-head reminded her, and Shego grinned at the memory. "You made me watch wrestling." Shego chuckled and leaned back so that her head was on Kim's lap, with her girlfriend stroking her hair.

"It was either that or a normal Soap Opera. I prefer the kind with body slams, lots of them."

"At least you know it's fake." Kim smiled down at her as she mentioned that.

"Well, not _all of it_." Shego replied, "Some of that stuff really hurts."

"Whatever you say."

"I do say. I say often, and loudly."

Kim rolled her eyes. "You're more like the German Shepard's the police use. One word from me and you're wagging your tail."

"Right. Because I'm a puppy." It was Shego's turn to roll her eyes. Then she stood up and walked to her chair where she traditionally hung her leather coat. She fished in the pocket for a moment and then hid the contents behind her back. Kim was already up on her haunches, ready to pounce to see what it was.

"Down girl." Shego said with wag of her finger. "No behave, no treat." Kim raised her eyebrow and pounced anyway, and with a surprisingly agile move, Shego had caught her up and slammed her back to the bed using a move she had picked up from watching the wrestling show that Kim had so _not_ enjoyed, eliciting a soft grunt from the red-headed instigator. "Fine. I guess I can take it back."

And then came the secret weapon. The pouting lips, the big green eyes, and the entirely forlorn look. Compounding into the effect was the proximity. At only about six inches from her face, it was impossible to resist. "Gah!" Shego cried, and stood up, letting Kim sit up before handing her the velvet-covered box. Her eyes widened. It was interesting to see the expression on Kim's face change from shock to confusion to elation when she saw the contents. Inside was a small silver traditional Cladagh ring. Mounted into the crown above the heart was a single small emerald.

"Shego…" Kim said, looking up at her with a slightly wondrous look, "How could you afford this?"

Shego smiled and put the ring on Kim's left ring finger. "That's my secret Princess. Some jobs pay better than being a security guard." Another glance at the clock said it was time to go to the movies.

**Author's End Notes:** I'm considering (strongly) not revealing exactly what Shego's other job is in this story, at least not for a while. I have a one-shot in the works that would explain, and I think the idea is actually original, and more fitting for my universe than what you people think. Feel free to guess.

And apparently each chapter gets twice as long as the previous one. Why? I have no idea.

**Disclaimers:** The Characters in this chapter are entirely fictional and belong to Walt Disney Incorporated, as well as other people. I hold no claim on these characters and am not using them for monetary gain.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Seeds

The movie had gone well. They had gone to the new theater in downtown Middleton, a theater which provided moving armrests. That feature was taken full advantage of as Kim snuggled her way into Shego's arms. The movie itself was not all that bad for a horror/ action flick. The premise being that aliens had started to destroy the earth, or something like that. Shego had been too busy thinking about work the next day and the feel of Kim pressed against her to really notice much else. It really was a nice change to feel really wanted by someone, the fact that Kim had officially asked _her_ out probably had quite a bit to do with that. Still, she could not shake the unease that she felt around the red-head, an unease that did not even come from her.

Rather, it was the displeasure her father sent in her direction that was the problem. While she was no unused to being disliked for her preferences, most people were either militant about hating her or simply accepted her. Kim's father on the other hand appeared to be willing to accept her as a person, but simply did not want Kim dating her. She just hoped that nothing would really come from that, because she intended to continue dating Kim, for as long as she would have her. Shego wrapped her arms a little tighter around Kim's midsection and kissed the top of her head, and was rewarded with soft lips pressed against the hand that Kim brought to her lips before she watched the climatic scene of the movie.

The credits rolled soon afterwards, and Shego loosened her hold. "Alright, get the hell off me." She said, and Kim rolled her eyes before levering herself up, stretching herself out.

"Yes Ma'am." Kim said, and gave her a mocking salute. Then she checked her kimmunicator for the time, and her expression became one of real horror. "Oh no!" she said, looking at Shego wide-eyed. "My curfew was over a half-hour ago!"

Shego blinked and checked her own watch, "Yep." She said, and stood up, letting out a small groan, then bent down to grab her helmet. "Let's get you home. I'll do my best to reverse time for ya." Kim smiled and followed her swiftly out the door, putting the helmet on at the same time she swung her leg over the seat. "Hold on to your hat." Shego muttered, and they were off.

As they drove, Shego was sorely tempted to just bring Kim back to her apartment and have her spend the night. Of course, that idea would only be good for a very short time. Kim would panic all night, which meant that Shego would be up all night trying to calm her down. Then Kim would be in even bigger trouble with her parents, which would in turn get Shego in trouble with Kim's parents. So having her stay would be a bad idea on that front. The second reason that it was a bad idea was simply because her father was certainly the more old-minded of the two, and in all likelihood would take issue with Kim staying over night in her home. So Shego pulled into the Possible's driveway and hugged Kim softly, giving her a short kiss before ordering her inside.

"Sure" Kim replied, rolling her eyes and handing Shego her helmet. "You have to get another one of those." She told her.

This time it was Shego who's eyes rolled. "I drive safest with you on my bike. Why should I have an extra helmet? S'not like I'm willing to risk my life you or anything." She smirked and Kim shook her head, trying to hide a smile of her own.

"Good night Shego." Kim said, and hugged her again.

"G'night Princess." Shego replied, "Blame me for being late, K?" And with that, she swung her leg over her bike, strapped on her helmet, and backed out of the driveway, going at a reasonable pace now that her girlfriend was home.

Kim entered her kitchen as quietly as she could, and then the light turned on.

"Eep!" She cried softly, and froze in place. Her father, standing at the entrance to the kitchen, looked at her with a more-than-a-little displeased expression.

"Your curfew was at ten." He said, "It is now ten forty-five PM Easter Standard Time." His look hardened. "What happened?"

Kim swallowed, "Well… we went back to Shego's apartment for about an hour, went to the movie at seven thirty, and then it ran later than we thought. So here I am."

"That's the second time you've broken curfew this week." Mr. Possible said, still looking displeased.

"I know. But last time was a misson, and I wasn't _that_ late. More like… just a teaspoon late."

"Late is late." Mr. Possible said, "Kimmie-cub, what would happen if you're late for a job interview?"

"I wouldn't get the job."

"Exactly." Mr. Possible said, "You're starting to fall into bad habits. Bad habits can be costly. I nearly destroyed a shuttle launch this morning because I did not check my work as thoroughly as I normally do."

"What exactly are you getting at?" Kim asked, bewildered.

"I'm saying that I think you've been making a lot of mistakes lately. Mistakes that could be avoided." He no longer looked displeased, more like he was simply talking about the weather, as opposed to this cryptic conversation.

"This is about Shego." Kim said, suddenly understanding.

"Yes. This is about Shannon." He confirmed, folding his hands in front of him. "When you were a little girl, your mother and I decided that no matter what you chose, we simply wanted you to be happy."

"I _am_ happy, Dad." Kim said, and she sat down as well, unable to hide the hint of her smile. "Shego is amazing."

"How well do you even know her?" Mr. Possible asked, "Because I never hear you talking to us about her personally. Just what she does."

"Shego… is a very private person." Kim said slowly, "She doesn't open up easily, and I didn't want to tell anyone things she has issues trusting _me_ with."

"Like what?" The doctor asked, just a hint of his natural curiosity showing through for a moment.

"Well…" Kim began, "She has four brothers, all of whom are pro-wrestlers as 'Team-Go.'" She smiled, "She finds them incredibly annoying most of the time, but she still loves them." She paused and thought for a moment.

"Go on."

"Her dream is to win an Olympic event, not sure which one though."

"She's almost too old for that isn't she?" Mr. Possible asked, "Most Olympic athletes are past their prime by their early twenties."

"You don't know her, she'll figure something out."

"What is her second job that she's always talking about?" He asked, his expression darkening again.

"She hasn't told me…" Kim said after a moment, "But it's paying for her apartment by itself already, and she says she's getting a pay-raise soon."

"Why hasn't she told you?"

"She says she's under obligation to not say anything until May, after she finishes her GED." His look darkened even more, and he opened his mouth to sigh deeply.

"Kim, I'm going to be honest, I'm concerned for your future if you stay with Shannnon." He said, and braced his chin on his hands. "She does not seem to be going much of anywhere."

"Dad!" Kim said, and stood up, about ready to storm out.

"Sit down Kim." It was not a request. Kim complied, though she was not happy about it. How _dare_ he say those things to her, especially about Shego. She was about ready to lay into him when Mr. Dr. Possible started to talk again.

"You have to hear me out on this one." He said, "And look at the facts. She's a highschool dropout, number one." He lifted one finger, "Number two, she hardly tells you anything about herself." Another finger, "And thirdly, despite how much you trust her, she has not returned that trust. A relationship without that is doomed."

Kim was a little in shock at how rational her father was being about this. It was almost clinical the way he tore her entire relationship apart. And it scared her that some of what he said actually made sense.

He lifted his fourth finger, "And just how many people do you think will accept what you do for the world and _still_ accept your relationship with Shannon." He shook his head slightly, "She may be a private person, but you're always in the spotlight. This will get to the media eventually, and very few people outside of New England and California will take it as well as your mother and I did."

"I'm not gay, Dad. It's just Shego." Kim protested, as though that would solve everything.

"Regardless, the spotlight that will focus on you both is going to hurt her. More than it will hurt you. Kim, what do you think the world is going to call her? She'll be nothing more than 'The loser that seduced Kim Possible.'"

Kim suddenly got a horrified look on her face. "That's not right at all…"

"But it's the story that will sell those magazines you're on the cover of. Do you really want to do that to her?"

"No… But I don't want to give her up either." She started to get teary, "Dad, she's too good to let go. I know you don't like her, but I care so much… and… and…" She sobbed once and buried her head in her hands. James got up and hugged his daughter tightly, rocking her the way he did when she was a child.

"Kim, I'm not telling you to break up." He kissed the top of her head, looking up at the ceiling, and then past it to the sky that he knew how to deal with so much better than his own daughter, and wondering if he was doing the right thing. "But I am telling you to think about what you're doing, for both of you. She can destroy your reputation, and you can destroy her soul." Kim sobbed harder, and for the first time in many years, Mr. Possible lifted his daughter and carried her upstairs to her room, setting her on the bed before hugging her to him again. She eventually cried herself out, and he helped her get into bed, stroking her hair softly before leaving.

"Kimmie. I still want you to be happy." He said, "I just think that Shego may not be the best way to get there."

**Author's Note:** Alright. That was SOOOOO much wordier than I normally am. But I finally got back to the crux of the story: Mr. Possible disapproving, as per the challenge. I wanted to take a slightly different slant on what we normally find, as well as not give too much away. Mr. Possible will reveal more of his reasoning later on, probably in the next chapter or two. And I'm terribly sorry I butchered his character. I simply can't write someone who's that oblivious all the time. He's a rocket scientist! That means he's smart! In any case, I left another hint about what the job is in this chapter. It's pretty blatant actually. Feel free to guess, but I won't tell you if you're right or not.

The next chapter will deal with Kim's thoughts, Shego's thoughts, and we may get Ron and Bonnie back into the mix, and _maybe_ Monica, the dreaded Ex gf. Should be fun!

**Disclaimer:** The above mentioned characters (with the exception of Monica), are the sole property of Walt Disney Inc. and its subsidiaries. I hold no claim over these characters and am not using them for monetary gain.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Parallel

That next morning Shego awoke to a phone call. A quick check of her caller ID told her that it was her older brother Henry. She groaned softly and answered the call.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked, a bit more rudely than normal, but her brother required special treatment. "It's not even ten yet." It was Saturday. The one day of the week that Shego was able to sleep in, and of course, Hego had to go ruin it.

"Shannon!" Hego said, sounding slightly affronted, but he continued in his overly bombastic way. "We were just making sure you were going to come tonight." He said, and Shego cringed at his volume.

"Yes. Hego. I am going to be at your match tonight." She said, clenching her jaw. She would have preferred to not go, but she really did not have a choice in the matter. It was after all, a match with Hego and Mego against the Pain King and Steel Toe in a tag-team match. Both of her brothers were "heads" in the wrestling community, those who played by the rules. Steel Toe was a "heel" and Pain King was chosen simply to help balance out the ability, and make it more of a mismatch, Mego was _much_ scrawnier than either of the two goons She wondered just why Walter and William (the Wegos), were not chosen to in it as well and make it a four-on-two, the sort of mismatches that the producers (and fans) loved, and then decided it had to do with their size. They were much smaller than most wrestlers, and their high-flying moves would be fairly useless on the huge pair. Not to mention that there were other things planned for that evening, things that if all went well, Shego would be a major player in.

Steel Toe was in fact a very nice man, one whom she had met on several occasions, and was very good friends with Michael (Mego), with matching egos.

She got out of bed and checked her clock. It was now time to get ready for work. Her second job. This was actually one of her more important days that went with it. Today her position would be finalized. She hopped into the small shower and let the water cascade over her taught muscles, she'd been working out for nearly four months to get the body she had now, and Kim had noticed, remarking that obviously she was jealous of the red-head's body. That had spawned one of the fiercest tickle-fights in all of recorded history, and resulted in both women breathless with laughter and trying to stay away from each other for fear of another round. She smiled fondly at the memory and grabbed the bottle of shampoo on the shelf next to her. As she let the foamy suds sit for a moment, she grabbed up the soap and started scrubbing herself down, then winced as she hit a bruise she had not noticed before. Taking a look, she found that on her left side was a large black-and-blue mark from her last session. Falls were going to hurt more today because of that.

She sighed and rinsed herself off, grabbing the lime-green towel that she had left within easy reach. After getting dressed in some decent, but casual clothing, she started to pack her gym bag. Several water bottles were thrown in, another towel, work-out clothes, and a specially made cat suit. The green and black patterned suit was custom made for her and had cost her a small fortune, but if her contract was finalized, she was going to get reimbursed. She was still shocked (but pleased) that she was even getting paid for her training period. Apparently they wanted her badly enough to pay for her apartment and much of her insurance payments each month. It certainly made things easier for her. She grabbed her ever-present jacket and helmet and walked out, strapping the gym bag tightly onto what was normally Kim's seat, but she was hanging out with Ron today. While she didn't really like that buffoon, he was still Kim's best friend, and she would hate to see her lose that friendship. So she encouraged Kim to see him whenever possible, and had actually scheduled this last workout and evaluation so that Kim would have an excuse to go, though she'd been a little peeved when Shego had cancelled her plans for them.

When she made it to the gym, she was greeted by her trainer, a smaller man who insisted on wearing blue sweat suits. The way the light reflected, it almost made his skin turn blue. But he was the best in the business, if more than a little annoying.

"Shego!" He yelled, frowning at her and pointing to the floor. "You're late." He took out a thermous that she knew was filled with a disgusting brown substance that was supposed to pass for hot chocolate.

"Whatever Drew. Drink your Coco-Moo and be done with it."

"Shego… that hurts. And here I thought I was training a member of my evil family…"

"I'm not a member of your family." She remarked, and started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"The locker room. Doy."

Drakken flushed slightly, looking purple. "Well… in that case, carry on Shego… but be back soon!" Shego flipped him the bird and entered the locker room, changing quickly into her gym attire, a pair of black shorts and an equally black muscle shirt.

When she re-emerged, Drew was tapping his foot at her. "Nice Doc. Real nice." She wasn't sure why she called him doctor, but it had seemed appropriate when she had met him, and so it had stuck. "What crazy plan do you have today?" Drew was a slave driver when it came to her workouts, but always made it a point to keep her annoyed enough at him that she gave it her all.

"Treadmill of Doom." He said, grinning from ear to ear. Shego groaned, the Treadmill of Doom workout was when he had her at a near sprint and made her punch at a speed-bag at the same time.

"How did you get that crazy idea anyway?" She asked, but got on the machine, clipping the emergency stop to the bottom of her shirt.

"Shego! I'm a mad scientitist."

"No. You're the crazy blue guy that's trying his best to kill me before my meeting this afternoon. Now get the damned speed-bag." Drew complied meekly, setting up the bag at a good position so that Shego could not slow down very much and still be able to hit the thing. She _hated_ working out. But the results were fabulous, and she was sure that she would be a much better asset to Kim on her missions than the buffoon, but she would not ask. She refused to ask. She would much rather be invited.

At that moment, Drew started the machine, and with a smothered curse, Shego was off at a fast run, getting into her rythym before striking at the red leather speed-bag before her.

As Shego was starting her training for the day Ron was just pulling into the Possible's driveway. Kim had promised to spend the day with him, and he intended to make it just like old times, Bueno Nacho, the mall, Bueno Nacho again, possibly the movies, and then some good ol' fashioned TV time, with food furnished from Bueno Nacho. That sounded great. He knocked on the door and Kim answered, looking a little more tired than she normally did, but still pleased to see him.

"Hey Ron." She said, and hugged him. Ron returned the embrace before pulling back and grinning widely at her.

"Yo KP. We have a TON of catching up to do!" He said, and pulled her out the door to his scooter. "And the best place to do that is at Bueno Nacho, home of the Naco!"

Kim smiled for Ron's benefit and got on the back seat, wishing it was a rumbling Harley instead of this barely-running contraption. But she never the less wrapped her arms around Ron's torso and let him drive her at a snail's pace to the fast food restaurant that they frequented. Inside, Kim breathed in the familiar scent of grease, ground beef, and taco shells. Her stomach growled in a plea to get her to eat something substantial, since she had not been that hungry when she had woken up, and in fact had been inclined to not go out with Ron at all had her guilt not acted up. "I haven't been here in _forever_." She commented, and Ron stared at her.

"What's Shego been feeding you then?" He asked, bewildered. Kim not eating at Bueno Nacho? Not possible.

"Actually, she's a decent cook." Kim replied, and walked up to the counter, Ron trailing to her left. "Not as good as you, but she feeds me real food." Steak. Lots and lots of steak. It was Shego's favorite food. That and fish. Anything with protein in high quantity was always well-stocked in Shego's refrigerator. Kim suspected it had to do with all the working out that her brunette girlfriend had been doing lately. She ordered a small Naco meal, not wanting to overdue her empty calorie intake for the day. "What's new?" She asked, waiting for her meal by the counter, Ron soon joined her after saying just two words: "The Usual." To the scrawny young man at the register.

"Not too much KP. Football practice is crazy, your brothers as mascot are still wrong-sick." He smiled, "But I've finally gotten ahead on my homework load. I've discovered the wonder that is 'EncycloWiki.'"

"You know that we're not supposed to use that, because anyone can change the information, right?" Kim asked, and took her tray, while Ron took his decidedly more full one at the same time.

"Yep, but what Barkin doesn't know won't hurt me." He grinned at his own joke. "So, Kp, How's life with the biker chick treating you anyway? And how come I can't hang out with you?" He asked, tearing off another huge bite of his meal while Kim tried to formulate an answer.

"Shego doesn't really like being with too many people at once." She explained, it was completely false of course, Shego had told her on more than one occasion just what she thought of Ron, but also made it clear that she appreciated his loyalty. She just couldn't stand him. "And things are going really well." Ron said nothing, an invitation to continue. "She came over for dinner last night actually. Weren't you going to come too?"

"Sorry KP, Smarty Mart gave me an extra shift that I couldn't get out of. I swear, they're trying to separate the KP from the Ron Factor. There's a conspiracy going on, and I'm gonna find it KP. Just you watch." He pointed a packet of Diablo sauce at her, his voice getting softer and slightly more harsh with each word, something that generally occurred when he was spouting the ridiculous again.

"Sure Ron, just like the time Barkin was the spawn of evil."

"His evil powers foiled my experiment."

"He crushed it."

"See! Only someone truly evil would break a student's science fair project! See!" His voice got higher in pitch and Rufus rolled his eyes.

"Annnnd mving away from Evil Barkin: After dinner we went to her place, where she gave me this." Kim held out her hand, where Shego had placed the ring she had gotten for her. She had yet to take it off, and Ron whistled appreciatively.

"Nice rock Kim." He took her hand and inspected it closely, pulling a jeweler's loop seemingly out of nowhere. "This is a good stone." He concluded, drawing on his expertise from when he had been obscenely rich. "I'll give BC this, she has good taste, for a psycho demon." He smiled, and Rufus chattered.

"Yeah. Demon. Heh."

"Well, you _did_ run into _her_ that one time." Kim said, recalling the first real memory of ever laying eyes on Shego. Ron had been his normal clumsy self that day and run head-long into her. Shego had dropped her helmet, and Ron had ended up on the floor. Several choice words and a rather lude threat later, and Ron had been reduced to cowering in the boy's room for the rest of the day, until Monkey Fist had decided to change the Statue of Liberty into the "Ninja Monkey of the New Empire." That had ended quickly enough.

"KP, she tried to destroy the Ron-man's essence." He said, his arms wide, and Kim smothered a small burst of laughter. "The part that makes me a man, who I am as a person. KP, are you forgetting that she tried to shave my head? Does that mean nothing to you?"

"No Ron, I haven't forgotten. And I'll be the first to admit that Shego isn't perfect, but she's certainly a step up from anyone at Middleton High." At this, Ron's face softened, and he looked rather sad.

"You didn't explore all the options though." He insisted, and his face flushed. He'd been in love with Kim almost from when they had met back in preschool, in that child-like way. Those feelings had eventually matured over time, and it had been almost all-consuming after the Attitudinator incident. Having Kim in love with him had been the most amazing thing in his life, as awkweird it was. But he'd never had the courage to say anything. And now Kim was dating Shego.

His blushing face did not go unnoticed by the red-head, but Kim had decided to ignore it for the moment, and instead looked thoughtfully at the remains of her salad, trying to think of how to respond to that. She eventually settled with honesty. "No, I didn't." She admitted, feeling awkward herself now. "But I'm happy with her." She smiled despite herself, and looked away slightly, not focusing on anything.

Ron plastered his smile back on his face, though it was noticibly less bright than it had been earlier. "I'm glad KP." He said, "You deserve a little slice of happiness, especially since There's a strange man with a tape recorder standing right behind you."

Kim turned her head around and noticed that indeed, there was a small, weasley looking man in his thirties standing right behind her, with both a tape recorder and a notebook in his hands. When she noticed him, he flashed a sleazy smile at her and turned on the recorder, speaking into it in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Miss Possible I presume?" He asked, and then pulled up a chair from a nearby table, sitting at the end of the booth. Kim just nodded, dumbfounded, and a little peeved. "Great, Depths Murky, Middleton Daily contributing reporter." He said quickly, and extended his hand to the teen hero. She deigned not to shake, and instead shot him a questioning look.

"Um, why are you trying to interview me?" She asked, irritation grating in her voice, "I'm sort of in the middle of a _private_ conversation."

Depths shrugged that off and settled himself into the chair. "I'm actually here to talk to you about an interesting matter that I was made aware of this morning by a bright young lady. It's come to my attention that you're currently dating someone? Is that right Miss Possible?" He asked, and pointed that recorder's receiver at her.

"No comment." Kim replied through gritted teeth. "And if you'll excuse us, we have to be going." She told the man and slid out of the booth, Ron following suit.

"All I need is a yes or no Kim." He said, and started to follow them to the door, "And then the answer to one more after that."

"Fine, I'll give you a word," Kim said, and whirled around, looking straight into his eyes. "Leave. And here's two more: Me. Alone." And then she burst through the glass doors.

"I can just print the information I have now Kim." Murky said, grinning snidely, "I just wanted you word." Kim froze.

"That's private information." She said softly, praying that he was bluffing.

"Not really. You're a public figure, and as long as the word 'alleged' is in the article, I'm free as a bird." The grin darkened, "So, do you have a comment now?"

"No." And with that she got on Ron's scooter, and he floored the machine, they lurched into motion, and Murphy just chuckled slightly.

"Fair warning then, you won't like tomorrow's headline!" He called after them, and stepped back inside to phone his contact who'd sent him the lead. "Thanks sweetheart." He said, "I think you've made your uncle's career with this one."

Back at the gym, Shego was finishing her workout, having spent the last half-hour doing more pushups than she ever had before. She barely had the strength to push the door to the locker room afterwards.

"Now Shego, kill 'em at the meeting, and I'll have you on top in no time!" He laughed evilly, and Shego rolled her eyes at him, even that hurt.

She rinsed herself off in the shower, and the hot water felt wonderful on her sore muscles, before toweling off and slipping into the cat suit she'd brought with her. The meeting was in only half an hour, and she wanted to be there early, so changing into it now was the best idea. The spandex hugged her body like a glove, she had to hand it to the seamstress, she did good work. With the main body of the suit on, she slipped on the matching boots and gloves that came with, then looked at herself in the mirror. If only Kim could see her now. Even as platonic as their normal relationship was, she'd still have Kim's jaw on the floor. Now _that_ would be a fun time. The suit clung to every curve of her body, making her pale skin stand eve more. The green and black harlequin-esque patter broke up the line, and the material was surprisingly comfortable. And it breathed, which was vital. In all, it was the perfect suit. Her favorite colors, a look that was at once jarring and pleasant, and it all made her look amazing. Yes, this was a good choice. Much better than the skimpy outfits of her peers. She hated those. This way she was unique. She just had to sell it.

On her way out, she showed the outfit to Drew, who blushed a deep purple and stammered his approval. He was such a strange man, completely manic, and absolutely insane. He was also the only trainer who put up with her. "Break their legs Shego." He said, his smile returning evilly. She assumed he was referring to the old theater expression, but with Drew, one could never be sure.

She waved absently over her shoulder and got on her bike, helmet and jacket on as normal, the bag again secured to the rear seat. She had a meeting to get to, and she would prefer to get there on time, so she opened the throttle and blasted through the streets. On her way, she saw a familiar-looking decrepit scooter, and on the back was a _very_ familiar red-head. She decided to throw a little dash of insanity for Kim, and popped a wheelie as she was going passing them, then slowed down to a stop some meters away, grinning back at them as she lifted the visor of her head-gear.

Kim hopped off the scooter as soon as they were close to Shego, running over the rest of the distance and wrapping her arms around her taller girlfriend, burying her head in the brunette's shoulder and sighing deeply.

"Something wrong Princess?" Shego asked, concerned, Kim had looked to be on the verge of a breakdown. "Is everything ok?"

"Shego… I think someone sold us out." She said, pulling on her jacket slightly in order to hold her tighter.

"Who'd they sell us out to?" She asked, biting back her rage. This was not what she needed. She hated being in the public eye, which she'd soon be in, but still, she wished that it did not have to happen in such a manner, not to mention that this was no doubt aimed at Kim, at least from the media perspective. She was going to be torn apart.

"We're gonna be fine." She said, sounding far more confident than she felt. But Kim needed her to be strong. "Anyone messes with you, hit them." She smiled, and Kim smiled back.

"Because jail time and lawsuits will make this sitch SO much better."

"The trifecta of teen dissidence." Shego agreed, and Ron smirked from where he was. She reached into Kim's back pocket, which caused Kim to giggle despite herself, and Ron to blush slightly with embarrassment at having seen that; and pulled out the Kimmunicator, and was greeted with Wade's face when she pressed the appropriate button. He looked at her quizzically, unsure why he was not seeing Kim.

"Hey Nerdlinger, got a job for you." She said without preamble, "It looks like the shit is about to hit the fan, so if you could get a little research about Monica, and figure out just who she knows that she could spill to, I'd appreciate it."

"No problem Shego." He said, "That'll be easier than hacking the Pentagon." As he was typing, she handed the electronic device back to Kim.

"She's hated me for a while now." Shego commented, "And I wouldn't put this past her." Then she backed off a little, and for the first time, Kim noticed exactly _what_ Shego was wearing. Her mouth turned to sand, and her jaw slackened. Shego rolled her eyes and smirked at her. "Princess, snap out of it." She said and got back on the bike, "I've got a meeting to get to, and having you drooling doesn't help me." She gunned her engine, "I'll call you when I get out." And then she was off, grinning from ear to ear. That had been exactly the reaction she'd expected to get from Kim, and it was certainly a stroke to her ego that she could affect Kim (whom most people thought of as an incredibly chaste and non-sexual person) like that. She was going about as fast as she could, her brief stop had made her late, and so she ripped open the throttle, and swerved to avoid a slow-moving car.

Kim shook her head to snap herself back into reality. It was hard, very hard, to get the image of Shego in what appeared to be a second skin that left almost nothing to the imagination. She'd known Shego was working out, but today it really showed. With every movement Shego had made, Kim could see her muscles playing beneath her skin. She suddenly felt much better about this whole situation, if only for a moment.

"Um, KP?" Ron asked, "Why was Shego dressed like a movie ninja?"

"Not sure." Kim replied, "But she never does anything without a reason." She got back on Ron's scooter, and Ron followed suit. "And it obviously has something to do with her second job." Ron shrugged.

"She's still a creepy psycho." That remark earned him a slap on the shoulder, "Your creepy psycho." This time he got a chuckle as well as the slap.

"Let's just get to the movies."

At the meeting, Shego shook hands with the major heads of the company. Her jacket had been discarded, and so she was standing there in nothing but her cat suit, which had gotten approving nods from the three board members that had greeted her.

"You're Shannon Gomez, eh?" Asked one of the bigger men in the room, MacMorgan, who would be her immediate superior. He'd recently faked his death on live television. Shego nodded and shook the mans hand, smiling pleasantly.

"Yessir." She affirmed, "Though most people call me Shego."

The other two executives nodded, they'd already been informed of her ideas, and endorsed them as a very good idea.

"Well Shannon, welcome to the family." MacMorgan said, and showed her a contract that had been drawn up for her. In return for not going to another company, Shego would basically be set for life. Her salary would triple from what they had already been paying her during her training period. She could quit her job as a security guard (and in order to keep any semblance of a normal life she would have to, her time would be greatly monopolized). And all for simply getting the snot beaten out of her every week. Yes, this was going to be a good thing. She read over the contract carefully, as her brother had cautioned her to always do (it was probably the only advice of his she had ever taken). Everything appeared to be in order, and in fact, there was no fine print. This company was indeed very up front and everything was legit. She'd have to submit to a drug test after signing, which she had nothing to worry about, but that was the hardest thing on here really.

She signed her name on the line, and in turn, the three people who had greeted her signed as well. She was now a fully fledged member of the EWE. She smiled sincerely and handed the contract back to MacMorgan.

"Alright Shego, we'll see you tonight. I believe your brothers have a wrestling match." He smiled at her. "Please be on pointe."

"No worries." Shego said, and started to leave, before shutting the door though, she turned around and shot a look back, "I'll be the best villain you've ever seen." That was her job after all, so to speak.

**Author's Note:** I'd really just like to extend a huge thank you to everyone who's read this up until now. And if you can't figure out just what I have planned for Shego now, well, I don't really have an ending to that sentence, but it should be obvious. Longest chapter yet, 9 pages on word, so yeah, it makes up for having the last chapter being so short.

**Disclaimer:** All characters presented within this story are the property of Walt Disney Inc (with the exception of MacMorgan and Depths Murkey (worst pun ever).) I hold no claim over these characters andam not using them for personal gain.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Head over Heels

Chapter 5- Head over Heels

Kim and Ron ended up seeing another movie that Kim had expressed interest in, but that Shego had not even a glimmer of caring. It was "Jennie" a story about a girl who accidentally got pregnant. While not normally in Ron's preferred style, he seemed to have enjoyed the film, and actually found it more than a little funny in places. It was also touching. But Kim found her mind wandering to other places.

She was so worried over what her father had said, and had been turning over the words in her mind all day. Shego really did not like being in large groups of people, being crowded, and especially having people in her face. That was exactly what was going to happen, probably starting tomorrow. Wade had not gotten back to her readily, apparently having run into trouble. She wanted to know _now_ just how Murky had gotten his information. She had not been necessarily secretive, but she had also not flaunted her relationship status to the entire world. She simply could not understand why people would be interested in _her_ relationships. She was just not that interesting, in her mind. But then again, she did save the world, which was bound to thrust her into the public spotlight eventually. If only it could have been just her, and not Shego. Shego was incredibly impatient most of the time, and so having reporters in her face all the time could result in someone getting hurt, and it was unlikely that someone would be Shego.

After the film, it was decided that they would go back to Kim's house to hang out for a while and wait for Shego's call. It took a while to get from the theater to Kim's house, and about halfway there, her Kimmunicator chirped at her. A look at the screen told her it was Shego.

"Hey Shego." She said, smiling at the video screen, on her end, Shego smiled back.

"Princess, I have good news and bad news." Shego said, practically grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Bad first obviously."

"Doy." Shego replied, "The bad news is that I can't stop by tonight like I was planning. So no anniversary hangout." Kim pouted a little and Shego continued, "But that's because I got the job, and I start tonight."

"You got the job?" Kim asked excitedly, "Shego, that's spankin'!" Then her face got screwed up as she considered what her father had mentioned the night before. "Now what is it?"

"Can't tell ya that Princess." Shego said, looking apologetic. She hated keeping such information from Kim, but she was trying to avoid the disapproving look for at least another day. "But I think I'll be able to spill tomorrow, if everything goes well."

Kim looked crestfallen, but she managed to smile for Shego's benefit. "Well, it's too bad we can't be together," She said, "but good luck tonight, break a leg."

Shego's grin widened, "Sure." She said, and Kim thought she saw a brief flicker of sadistic glee. "I might be able to manage that for you." And then she winked at her before bidding her good-night.

Kim rolled her eyes and put the device back in her pocket as they pulled into Kim's driveway. Mrs. Possible greeted them at the door. "Hello Ron. How've you been?"

"Same old Mrs. Dr. P." Ron replied, shrugging, "Save the world, eat a naco, life is good. S'pecially since I'm hanging with the best friend I've known since Pre-K."

"Glad to hear it." She said, and gestured them both upstairs. Ron was the only boy that was allowed in Kim's room, and she often considered extending the rule to bar Shego from heading in the same direction, but could not bring herself to do it.

Both teens lounged in Kim's room, Ron on the floor staring at the ceiling, and Kim on her bed. They spent some time in silence, and then Kim asked a question that had been bothering her for the whole of the day, though it had sat on the proverbial back-burner until just then.

"Ron, what can you give to someone on your six month anniversary if you have no money to buy anything?"

"Um, love and affection?" Ron said, and Rufus chose that point to pipe up, "Sex!"

"Rufus!" Ron said, and batted his head softly. The hairless rodent blushed but did not leave. Instead, he grinned stupidly. "Don't listen to a word the little guy says." He cautioned, but Kim still looked concerned, "Why do you ask?"

"Because Shego got me the ring, but I don't have anything for her."

"Well, six months is important, and I would suggest cooking for her, but that's just as likely to land the both of you in the hospital." Ron said thoughtfully, and then as a joke added, "There's always sex!" At that moment he checked the time, and realized it was time for wrestling to be on. Good match, Hego and Mego against Pain King and Steel Toe. He left the room after that, letting Kim know he'd be just downstairs, making himself at home.

That left Kim with her thoughts. She mulled over exactly what had occurred over the past few days. Shego was always so good to her, but sometimes she did give off that air of general impatience, like there was something she had not gotten yet. Kim had no idea until then just what that something could be. She looked at the ring and realized that Shego had to have been saving for a while to get that for her. And here Kim was hopelessly devoid of a gift. Even with all the favors in the world she would not be able to get something here before she saw Shego next.

And then there was what her father had said. Was Shego really being honest with her when she had said she expected nothing more than for Kim to do what made her happy? Was she honest about the job being classified? What kind of trust was she missing? She sighed and rolled onto her stomach before walking over to her desk. She had work that should be started; Shego would have to wait, at least for a moment.

* * *

"Oh life is good." Shego said the moment she hung up her own video phone (a new toy courtesy of Nerdlinger). In just ten minutes, she would be live in front of thousands (millions would be a closer estimate, but she chose to be conservative) of people while she kicked her brothers' butts. Yes. This was a reward for all the karma they had piled on. Now she just had to face the devil herself.

Carmen Gomez was a fierce woman. That much was clear, and she was very protective of her 'baby'. It did not matter that Shego was nearing the twenty mark with alarming speed, nor did it matter that she was several inches taller than her. No, Shego would always be her little girl.

"Shannon Jessica Marie Gomez!" The woman cried, and Shego found herself backing away almost involuntarily, "I thought we had discussed this choice in career."

"You yelled, I yelled back mother. There was little actual discussion." Shego reminded, and felt the urge to call security. But she did not want anyone to wind up dead. Thank God the cameras weren't rolling just yet. "Now please remove yourself from my sight before I gouge out my own eyes."

She received a sharp pull on her ear for that, as well as a finger pointed directly in her face. "And you kiss your girlfriend with this mouth? This mouth that insults your mother?" The question was obviously rhetorical, and Shego fought to not say anything further, and lost.

"No. I kiss my girlfriend with the mouth that tells you to kiss my ass and remind you that I'm not under your control anymore." Carmen hated wrestling more than Kim did, and rarely came to matches, but even so, she was supportive, in her own way. She was here tonight to wish her daughter good fortune (if only by telling her she belonged in the kitchen, leaning on every word her chosen mate said).

"No. A fact I regret." Carmen said, and pulled back enough to get a good look at her. "Though spandex does suit you better than those God-awful ripped clothes you normally wear. You look female tonight."

"Thanks ma." Shego muttered and faced the cameras, fixing her already flawless hair. "Now get out of camera shot. Tweedle's Dee and Dumb are on their way." Indeed, both Hego and Mego were coming out of their dressing rooms with their standard masks and uniforms on. Both uniforms were in the same broken pattern that hers had, but in different colors. Hego had gone with blue, and Mego for royal purple (mostly because he thought himself king of the universe. Everyone just thought he was gay). Both Wego brothers opted for red. Shego had always liked green anyway, the color suited her. Carmen stepped back, but her look told Shego that she would be back after the match to butt heads some more. Which just gave Shego ever more incentive to leave afterwards. She cleared her head and readied her best angry face for what was to come. The camera trained on her, she took a deep breath and summoned within her a force to be reckoned with, launching herself at Hego and Mego while planted security guards fought to hold her back. Two chops and a kick later, both were "unconscious" and Shego flipped over their prone forms.

"Shego?" Hego and Mego said in unison, their words sounded a little contrived, but effective for the dim crowd they were performing for. "What are you doing here?"

"You think I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy that little hick town you left me when we were little?" She asked them, the story (which was added to the official bios of Team Go to make it fit) was that Shego was the abandoned little sister of the team, bent on revenge for leaving her behind as a child. Of course none of that was true, about as true as Uundertaker and Kane being brothers.

Finally, there came a large influx of security, and Shego was "forced" to leave. She left through a pair of doors that led one to the center ring, but stayed on the sidelines. She was effectively out of sight, and as Hego and Mego "mused" over what this meant for them, the cameras stopped rolling on them and the show went to commercial. Both brothers came up to her afterwards and patted her on the back.

"Nice work Shego." Hego said, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling at her smugly, "Just like I taught you."

"You mean _I_ taught her." Mego butted in, glaring at his elder brother. "You were too busy looking in the mirror.

Shego snorted derisively. "Actually, Lynn taught me." She said, "Neither of you know more about acting than a four year old, and less about anything else." Low blow, but they were both fairly useless. Adrena Lynn was a reformed foe of Kim's and had gone into wrestling to prove that she was still an athlete, even if she was still working from a script. Both brothers gaped at her, "Now I believe you two have a match to throw." She said, and pointed to the ring. They were back, and the triumphant music of Team Go started to play. Every character had a theme song. Team Go had a decidedly "Fearless Ferret" superhero theme going on. Pain King had a royal blare of trumpets, and Steel Toe a hip-hop song she could not understand the lyrics to. Shego, well, Shego had a rolling kettle drum followed by some _very_ angry Ukrainian singers. It evoked an old television show that she had been fond of (She also had been informed by her mother that Kim had enjoyed that show as well, and had cried during the finale, where the main character died.). That would come later. As of now, all four characters were squaring off in the center of the ring for the referee to begin the match. First he told Mego to get out of the ring. He complied with a toss of his over-styled head, and Steel Toe joined him outside the ropes.

Hego and Pain King were almost equal in size, and actually had very similar styles. One just happened to fight for "good" and the other "evil." They both relied on their size for advantage, though, like all good wrestlers, they had their signatures.

Hego had a finisher called, "Truth, Justice, and the American Way." Basically this move was two elbow drops in a row followed by a pin. In case of an extremely stubborn opponent (and for the sake of the audience), he had another move dubbed "Flying Trapeze" whereby Hego first executed a DDT and then leapt off the ropes into a devastating belly-flop-esque maneuver. Tonight however (Shego had seen the teams go over choreography earlier that week), the belly flop was to result in Hego missing and falling victim to Steel Toe's "Foot Stomp" finish. Indeed, Shego could see Hego head to the ropes to tag Mego in. The slighter man managed to avoid Pain King's moves long enough to tire the man out and Mego to swing him into the ropes for a flying kick to the man's chest. The much larger man fell to the ground and writhed for a moment. Shego knew from experience that that move did not hurt _quite_ that badly, but the sell was the important part, and Pain King did that well. Unfortunately (and according to script) Pain King was close enough to ropes to tag in Steel Toe, and in response Hego was called in again. This was going to be a long match.

* * *

Some time later Shego was riding her Harley through the streets of Middleton. The match had gone off without a hitch. She had managed to crash the ceremony afterwards with a decidedly brutal tirade about the "talent" her brothers claimed to have after they were thoroughly stomped into the dust by Pain King and Steel Toe. The fans seemed to like her angle, the more fluid grace of martial arts as opposed to the gross movement of most of the other participants. She'd gotten out of there as fast as possible so that she could perhaps see Kim. It was not yet ten at night, so she would probably be allowed entrance, if only for a short time.

To her surprise, Ron answered the door, noting that she was back in her civilian clothing. "She's upstairs." He said curtly.

"Why are you down here then?" She replied, with same amount of disdain in her voice. She was a firm believer in the golden rule, and Ron currently wanted to be treated rudely.

"Because I like watching Wrestling on Saturday nights." He said, and Shego froze in place.

"Does she know?" Shego gritted out.

"No." Ron said, and Rufus looked out of the young man's pocket sleepily, saw Shego, and then returned immediately to his previous hideaway. "But you should tell her, now." He said, and cleared the way for her to go upstairs. He was not nearly the same oaf she was used to seeing currently. Apparently he was a different person when he was pissed at her.

"That's buff- Ron." Shego said, and started to take the steps two at a time, but still managed to keep quiet enough to not wake anyone who may have been sleeping. She snuck into the room and put her fingers over Kim's eyes.

"Guess who Princess." She said softly into Kim's ear, and the girl shivered.

"Shego." Kim said, and turned around, kissing the older girl tenderly. Shego responded in kind, lowering her arms so that they were wrapped around the red-head's back. Now, normally, this was as physical as Kim got, and Shego refused to push her, but tonight was apparently different. Tonight Kim broke the kiss and looked into her eyes for a moment before sliding her hands down Shego's back to cup her bottom. The brunette raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. Instead, she restarted the kiss with vigor, letting Kim lead the way to the bed, where Shego ended up on her back, with a panting Kim straddling her hips. "Happy Anniversary." Kim said with a wicked grin, and nibbled softly on Shego's earlobe.

She had decided that maybe, despite Ron's joke, he had been right. It had been six months, and the most the pair had done was Shego playing with her breasts last month. It was not fair that Shego do all the work and get no reward, or so Kim had convinced herself. She was suddenly feeling immense pressure to go further, to give Shego what she must have wanted. That had to be the reason for all the impatience, right? So she dug in her heels and started to kiss along Shego's neck down to her collarbone.

As much as Shego wanted to continue, she could not let it happen here or now. "Princess, your parents are home." She reminded, "Not to mention your brothers. I don't feel like being the latest star on XPorn thanks to them." That got Kim's attention, and she sat up, her face flushed and looking embarrassed.

"I just… you got me that ring, and you've been so busy lately with the new job and-."

"So what?" Shego asked, suddenly concerned, "You thought that sex was what I wanted?" She suddenly felt angry, very angry, and flipped both of them so that Kim was the one on her back, while Shego took that moment to get up from the bed, looking down at her at once pissed and horrified, "I really thought you knew that I wasn't like that." She said, starting to pace, "Kim, if I made you uncomfortable, you should have told me!" She said loudly, much more loudly than she'd intended. Kim sat on her bed, staring at her folded hands. There was something not right here. Not right at all.

"Kim, what's wrong?"

"Shego, do you trust me?" Kim asked quietly, still not looking at her.

"Of course I do." Shego said, and sat on the bed beside her, wrapping one hand around her shoulders.

"Then why can't you tell me what the job is?" Kim held her breath for a moment, dreading the answer that she may receive. It took Shego a long time to contemplate her answer.

"You wouldn't like it." She concluded.

"So it's not classified."

_Uh oh._ Shego thought. She was in _big_ touble, no matter which way she answered. She decided it was time to come clean. "Not technically." She muttered, and Kim turned to look at her with a glare that could only be equaled by her mother on the warpath.

"So you lied to me." She spat and now it was here turn to rocket to her feet. "You lied to me!" She said, a little louder. Almost as if on queue, there was a clap of thunder as it started to pour rain. "Shego, I've told you how I feel about lying." Kim was angrier than she had ever seen her, and Shego could not think to do anything but let her go at it.

"Kim-"

"No." Kim cut her off, "You lied to me, I don't care if I won't like it. Shego, I've got the media after me, I've got you lying to me, my father telling me to break up with you. And you can just sit there and say 'Kim' like I'm just supposed to drop this because you _say_ so."

Ok, so this was more serious than Shego had thought. Kim just kept going though, "Shego, are you aware that basically everyone I've ever fallen for has lied to me? And just when I thought you were different, you go and do it too. How the _hell_ am I supposed to take that?"

Honestly, Shego had no answer other than to look incredibly sheepish, a sensation she disliked greatly. "Maybe I should just go…" Shego said, feeling incredibly self-conscious. She needed to think, to get everything clear in her mind so that she could at least defend herself, though it was her fault.

"Yeah. Maybe you should." Kim said quietly, and sat back on her bed as Shego got up and walked to the door. Before she passed through the portal, she decided that it was time to finally come clean.

"Wrestling." She said, and Kim blinked.

"Great. Get out." Kim said, with more force than that first time she had said it. Shego descended the stairs, and for the first time, Kim noticed that it was downpouring. She suddenly was struck by a pang of guilt. But she knew that there was no way in hell she wanted Shego to stay there for the night. So instead she went to the door and called after her, softly. "Drive safe."

"Yeah right." Shego muttered, and stormed out the door, passing a stunned Ron on the way. She got on the bike and turned the key, the engine roared to life and she backed the beast out of the driveway before cranking the throttle open and going at full bore out of the street. She needed the speed to clear her head. It always worked before. But something was different. She'd rode in the rain before, but she was having trouble seeing. Then it hit her, she'd left her helmet in the Possible's house by the door as she'd come in. Even as she had the thought to go back, she saw the glare of headlights coming at her, and she was going too fast to stop or get out of the way.

There was a screech, a crash, a crunch, and then oblivion. And all only four blocks from her apartment.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for this chapter being so late. I've been SWAMPED (still am, but I took a break). Hope you guys liked it. I know the change in conversation towards the end was a bit awkward, but then again, how can that argument not be awkward? Hm? Whatever. In any case, Read, Review, tell what to do better. And if anyone caught that REALLY veiled reference that is Shego's Wrestling Theme, lemme know. As always, thanks for the continued support from everyone that has reviewed, read, subscribed, and otherwise enjoyed my writing. It means a LOT to me.

**Disclaimers: **All characters with the exception of Undertaker and Kane are property of Disney. Kane and Undertaker are property of WWE and themselves. I claim no hold over any of these characters and am not making any money through their use. Harley Davidson belong to Harley Davidson, same disclaimer.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Three Weeks Later

Kim was sitting by the bed, clutching the hand of the woman who was lying there. The woman did not stir, even as Kim squeezed slightly. No, Shego was for all intents and purposes brain-dead, trapped in her own body. She had been brought in three weeks ago, and the doctors had tried everything to wake her up, but there was nothing there. Just organ functions. Her heart was beating, her body breathing on its own, quite strongly. If one were to look at her briefly, she would look asleep. But Kim knew better. Shego was in a coma.

The doctors had said she was lucky to be alive, if this counted. She had hit her head on the pavement and cracked her skull. She had also broken her leg in three places, along with her right arm and four fingers. That same arm had been dislocated. Her left arm was fine but for the major road rash. They'd had to shave much of her head to be able to repair her skull properly, and even with the hair growing back, she knew that Shego was going to go ballistic. She loved her hair, Kim loved it too actually. Running her hands through that main was like passing her fingers through silk, why they had not taken it all was unknown to her. Her face was covered in black and blue marks mixed in with the angry read of cuts and scrapes. It looked as though Shego had gotten into a fight.

And she'd lost. To a Mitsubishi of all things. Depths Murky's Mitsubishi. He was going to be arraigned today for reckless endangerment, driving to endanger, failure to obey traffic laws, and others. Shego's family had powerful lawyers, and all of them were trying to make sure that he paid a heavy price for hurting one of their own. The EWE association were also filing, and were paying for all of Shego's bills, somehow she had managed to get that clause in her contract. Already there was an outpouring of support from the wrestling community, and her hospital room was covered in mail from wrestling fans wishing her well (and that she'd kick her brothers' butts again).

It had taken six men to restrain Hego when he'd heard the news, including his three brothers, and no amount of people were able to keep Carmen away from Depths. He was now sporting a nasty scar along the side of his face. Murky had not pressed charges. In fact he seemed to be quite remorseful about the whole thing, and had even given Kim the article he was writing when he found out exactly _who_ he had hit.

Her parents were outside the door talking about something, probably the brain function, or lack thereof. Kim just stared. She had seen Shego almost like this once before, in the hospital after the break in at the electronics plant. It had been funny at the time.

"So, when you wake up…" Kim whispered to her, "I'm going to buy you dinner. Call it a favor…" She got suddenly choked up, remembering that first night out.

* * *

Shego had come to her door in slacks and a dress shirt, looking for all the world like a nervous boy coming to pick up their new girlfriend, despite how she had said it wasn't a date. She had waited patiently, helmet hanging at her side and shook out her hair to make sure it wasn't still in "helmet-mode".

When Kim answered the door in a decent skirt and blouse she smiled. "You look good Red." She said, and Kim blushed, "Better than those rags you call 'mission gear' anyway."

"And just what is wrong with my mission gear?" Kim asked, crossing her arms over her chest, "This coming from the girl who actually wore rags to school."

Shego stopped her with a single upheld finger, "Not all of us have budgets like yours, and as you can see, I clean up well. Now, let's get this over with and you can go back to hating me tomorrow."

"But I don't…"

"Want to be seen with a lesbo like me, I know."

"Hate you." Kim said, feeling a little off-balance, Shego was just so… harsh.

"Sure ya do." She said, smiling, "Now put this on and grab 'hold." She said, sitting on the bike as she handed the helmet over to Kim. "We're running late as is." It was close to six-thirty, and she had made reservations at Apple Orchard, a new restaurant. It was not quite five-star, but it was nice, and she thought Kim would like it.

Damn what had Kim been thinking when she had accepted? But Shego had looked so nervous about asking, almost as though she were expecting her to say "no way!" and run off. But the smile after she had accepted was worth it. She'd never seen Shego really smile, it made her seem almost human, especially after the encounter in detention.

The conversation at the restaurant had been easy and free-flowing. Indeed, it seemed they had quite a few things in common, especially an appreciation for martial arts.

"Do you study anything?" Kim asked, and Shego shook her head.

"Used to do Tiger and Eagle style." She had said, "But it's been years. I'm probably more than rusted through." She shrugged, "You?"

"Uh… fifteen… no… sixteen styles of Kung Fu." Kim said, trying not to sound like like she was bragging, "But it's no big."

"Right, because you need them to stay alive." Shego smirked slightly and took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, yes." Kim agreed, nodding and picking at her desert. "But it's relaxing."

"Definitely. Kicking someone's ass is a good stress reliever."

Kim rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Yes." Shego said, "But where's the fun if I can't twist it around?"

"Why do you do that?" Kim asked suddenly.

"Do what?"

"Twist words."

"Because people assume that because I dropped out I'm not smart." Shego said, her face betraying nothing, "Among other things."

"So you think that by insulting people they'll respect you more?"

"No. I think they'll realize that I won't take their shit."

"Do you want to know why I think you do it?" Kim asked, a smirk suddenly crossing her face.

"Not really, but I'll humor you."

"I think you're afraid if you don't people will realize you're not the tough chick you pretend to be."

"Pretend?" Shego asked, her face still serene, but inside her brain was screaming at her that Kim was right. She shoved that little voice aside.

"Yes. I think, that underneath the leather coat and ripped pants you're just a girl for what everyone secretly wants."

"And what's the princess?" Shego asked, "What could I _possibly_ want?"

Kim smirked wider. She had Shego up against the ropes now, and it was time to finally get even for being so thoroughly trounced back in detention.

"Someone to see right through you, and still like you."

* * *

Yes, that had done it. After that, Shego had taken her home promptly, and then called her the next weekend to hang out again, though she made it sound like a chore. It had gotten Kim thinking actually, that maybe she had touched a nerve and Shego was trying to figure out just how.

On Kim's part, she had shocked herself with how easily she had gotten through Shego's defenses. What shocked her even more was that she was clearly right. Shego was not the cold person she had known in detention, no that person was a front to protect her from something unknown to Kim. But she actually liked who Shego was underneath. That part almost scared her, but what scared her more was that those feelings of affection blossomed alarmingly fast, especially when Shego insisted on doing all the things one associated with chivalry, holding doors, pulling out chairs, and refusing to let her pay for anything.

Almost a month in, Kim and Shego were walking through the park, just talking about nothing, when Kim stopped suddenly. Shego just looked at her strangely.

"Shego… are we dating?" She asked quietly.

"Do you want to be dating?" Was the reply, but she sounded decidedly unsure herself.

"I- don't…" Could she do this? Could she take that step? Shego was so nice, and God, she was gorgeous... And she looked just so damned adorable in that tank top. And with that realization, she steeled herself. "Yes. I do."

"Alright, then we're dating." Shego said, smiling widely, "Took you long enough to figure it out."

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked, confused.

"Princess, we've been dating since I took you to dinner." Shego shrugged, but the smile would not quit.

"But you said…"

"I lied; m'kay?"

"I hate liars." Kim commented, but she allowed Shego to put her arm around her shoulders anyway. "But I'll let it slide this time."

* * *

And now Shego was here in the hospital, barely counting as alive. Gone was the girl who had insulted and berated her. Gone was the girl who held doors and paid for dinner. Gone was the girl who had started to finally open up and talk about herself. No, all that was here was a body. A broken and battered body that was entirely her fault. If she had just let her stay like she should have, instead of sending her away in the middle of a storm…

She started to cry in earnest until she heard the heart monitor start to beep faster, and the brain scanner also showed more activity. She called in her mother and father and squeezed Shego's hand again. "Shego, Shannon, I'm here." She said, bending down to talk right in her ear. "Come on… You can do it. Come back to me." She kissed her cheek softly on an uninjured spot and watched as her mother shook her head and the scanners started to return to normal. "Come on Shego! Don't you quit on me!"

She sat back in her chair and kissed Shego's hand, crying softly. She had been so close. Shego had been trying to wake, she knew it. She was fighting. Even if she was normally a sweetheart, Kim knew she had a stubborn streak a mile wide. She'd wake up. Even if it took her another three weeks to do it.

* * *

Damn, her head hurt like hell. Her leg hurt like hell. Actually, as she lay there and tried to ascertain exactly _what_ was happening, she realized that her entire body hurt like hell. It felt like she had gotten run over by a truck.

But no, that was not right, Shego thought. She was lucid enough to know that it had in fact been a Mitsubishi _car_. Great. How did she know that it was a Mitsubishi anyway? Especially when she did not yet know where she was. A moment's thought made her guess she was in a hospital. But how long she did not know.

Her senses started to come back to her one at a time. First was the sensation of pain, lots and lots of pain, mostly in her limbs. Her leg felt like it had broken again (she'd had a accident as a kid, the feeling was the same, if amplified). Her right arm felt as if it were on first radiating out from her shoulder. And her head felt like it had had a collision with something incredibly hard. That would explain just why it throbbed so, since it probably had.

Why, oh fuckin' _why_ had she not taken that helmet home with her? Riiiight. Princess was mad at her, she was mad at princess, and had left without it. That's why.

The next sense to come back was her hearing, there was a distinct beeping sound. Heart monitor perhaps? It was speeding up whatever it was. Maybe it was a bomb, that would just be the icing on the proverbial cake. She could also hear voices murmuring in the background, and soft crying.

A moment later she heard the voices more clearly, and one in particular. It was her princess, come to save her again. Kim wanted to buy her dinner, now that would be nice. She was starving.

She tried to smile, tried to even squeeze the hand that had been places in hers, but couldn't. There was no movement anywhere. And then she was slipping away again. Back into that blackness. No! She had to see Kim! Had to tell her she was sorry. She fought against the encroaching darkness. Fought against her hearing growing duller, straining to hear Kim say something unintelligible in her ear. Fought to feel the warmth pressed against her hand as it grew colder. She fought against her functions leaving her. And failed, and slept, and rested to try again.

**Author's note:** Hey! She's alive! Look at that why don't ya! Read and review please, I like to know what people think.

**Disclaimers:** The characters presented here-in are the soul property of Disney, with the exceptions of Carmen and Depths Murky. Mistubishi belongs to Mistubishi.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Battle

Chapter 7- Battle

Six weeks and two days since Shego was in her accident, and Kim was still distraught. She had avoided missions, preferring to let Global Justice handle Professor Dementor and the other villains that they had normally deemed beneath them. She had almost taken up residence in the hospital, and only left for the six hours a day that she had class and then go home to sleep when the nurses asked her to leave, usually around eleven at night. It had become a daily ritual.

She would get up early, check for any changes at the hospital, and then go to school. There, she would ignore the jibes from those students who simply did not understand. Two fellow students in particular seemed to revel in Kim's hardship. One was Bonnie Rockwaller.

And today was especially bad for whatever reason. This particular Monday, Bonnie had taken up a petition (yet again) to have Kim taken off the team.

"Why this time?" Kim asked tiredly, filling in answers on her math homework.

"Kim, you haven't even been around for two months. It is the Captain's job to make the routines, and if you're not here to give them to us, we can't perform."

"So take the job;" Kim said with a shrug, "since you're so mad at me. It is the job of Vice-Captain to take over if the captain can't fulfill their duty." She could recite the rule book too, and having written the blasted thing. "So _you_ do it." She shut her book and stood up. "Instead of bitching to me, do your damned job." Kim hissed at her, and stood up so that they were looking eye-to-eye at each other. "Stop pulling me down simply you can't get the guts to bring yourself up."

What happened next was just a bit unexpected. Bonnie slapped her. Hard. The strike turned Kim's head to the side and the sound reverberated through the Study Hall.

"How dare you Possible!" Bonnie said, "You think that because I'm trying to get you to do _your_ job that I'm trying to pull you down to my level?" She scoffed and folded her arms. "Like I'd want someone like you at my level."

It took everything within Kim to _not_ rip Bonnie apart. She could do it too. She had sixteen styles of Kung Fu at her command, and all of them had lethal moves to go with them. But no, she had also been drilled in discipline (A fact she sometimes lamented).

Not to mention that were she in prison, she could not see Shego. So instead she decided to keep her dignity and simply packed up her books. "Bonnie, I think you just proved my point." She said, and walked out, her cheek throbbed, but she felt _so_ good about not taking the bait and fighting back. As she left, Bonnie was being sent to the principal's office. Revenge, even if she did not perform it, was oh so sweet.

* * *

As Kim wandered the halls until her next class, she spotted Monica making out with her current boyfriend against a set of lockers. She ignored it as best she could and opened the door to her own locker down the hall. The familiar face of Wade came over her locker computer almost as soon as she opened it, the picture she had of Shego in a long green coat fluttered slightly against the door.

"What's the sitch Wade?" She asked tiredly, and Wade shrugged.

"No sitch Kim, just wanted to give you an update on Shego like you asked me too."

Kim brightened a little, "And, any change?" Kim asked, praying for an answer than the one she thought was coming.

"No Kim. Just the regular readings. No spike yet today." Shego had been having spikes in activity, and it seemed to happen whenever Kim was around, doctors recorded no other major activity when Kim was at school or elsewhere. Only when Kim was there. The doctors had no idea what was going on, but Kim knew. Shego was trying to get out, and she wanted to do it with Kim there for whatever reason. Why Shego would want to talk to her after what she had done was beyond her.

"Alright. Thanks Wade." Kim said, and grabbed her books. Then she heard a noise behind her and came face to face with Monica. Monica who had cheated on Shego, and Monica who it seemed was related to Depths Murky.

"So, my uncle is getting three years." She said, scowling at the redhead with utmost contempt.

Kim shrugged and shut her locker door, fighting again to not hit someone. But Monica would not just let her be. Instead, she pressed Kim against the locker. "My uncle, who happens to be the only person in my family that I can stand, is getting three years probation, and got his license suspended because of that freaky loser!" She said, and Kim had had enough. She dropped her books and grabbed Monica in a wrist lock, driving her to her knees before leaning down to talk in her ear in a manner that shocked even her. In that moment, it almost felt as though she were embodying the old Shego that had threatened her in detention, and it felt good to not play the good girl for once.

"You're going to listen to me." Kim said, her voice harsh and so unlike herself. "I don't give a damn about your sleaze ball of an uncle. He has a suspended license and probation, big flipping deal." She twisted a little and Monica yelped, "Right now Shego's in a coma because your Uncle was trying to submit a very unflattering article about Shannon and I to the paper he works for." She twisted again, "An article that I think you may have tipped him off for." One more twist and Monica was nearing tears, "So really, when you think about it, this is _your_ fault." She smirked, an expression that she had adopted from Shego before continuing. "It is _your_ fault your uncle got what he did. If I had _any_ say in the matter, he'd be in prison." She said, fighting to keep her stony demeanor. "And it is _your_ fault that I've got you like this. Because you can't leave well-enough alone." She let go then, and backed up a step before picking up her books. "So you stay away from me, and I'll promise to _not_ beat you into the bed next to Shego's." She cocked her head to the side and plastered a bright smile on her face. "Okay?"

Monica nodded and ran off, clutching her wrist to her. Kim sighed and rested against the locker to wait for the next bell to ring, mulling over what she had just said. She did not really think it was Monica's fault, or so the semi-rational part of her said. That honor rested on Kim's shoulders for sending Shego away.

The bell rang and Kim stood, wading through the crowd and the jeers that she had never really noticed before that were aimed at her. Most of them were queer jokes and the like, and Kim could handle that easily enough. But the ones that were at Shego's expense tore her apart inside. How could people be that heartless? Not even the villains she fought were this cruel.

It took every fiber of her being to be able to make it through the rest of her classes without lashing out again. As three o'clock rolled around, Kim bolted out of the building and drove as fast as she felt comfortable. Inside, she spoke to the nurse at the desk who greeted her with a smile and a nod before checking off the information on a list she had made for repeat visitors. Kim had come every day (with the exception of one day where she had testified against Depths Murky) for six weeks, a record unprecedented in all of the nurse's time working at that hospital.

Inside Shego's room, Kim set her things down at a small table that had she had brought from home. The folding table served as her desk while Kim was visiting. Indeed, she had even taken to talking to Shego while she did her work, among other things.

"Hi Shego." Kim said, and bent to kiss her on the cheek. Her bruises were almost gone now, with only a sickly yellow-green color remaining in certain places. The doctors had also removed the bandages around Shego's head, and there was quite a bit of growth A small part of her mind hoped that Shego would wait to wake until her hair had grown back.

"You wouldn't believe it Shego." Kim said, and sat down on the edge of the slim bed, gripping Shego's hand in hers. "I went nuts on Monica today…" She smirked again, "Now I think I know why you liked fighting so much, especially when people spoke badly of you, her wrist is going to be sore for a few days." She leaned down again, telling herself that she wasn't going to cry today. She had not cried in two weeks. Shego would have blown a gasket to see her crying again.

"So you keep fighting, and I'll do my chemistry…" Then she remembered that Shego had been working on a chemistry paper when the accident had happened. It was part of her final grade. _Had anyone told the adult education person_ she wondered, and resolved to do so that afternoon. That was the only real loose end that had to be cleaned up.

After word had gotten around that Shego was in the hospital, people started pitching in. Drew, her trainer, had started to learn from the physical therapy people what he would need to know when Shego woke up, his elder brother Eddie had offered to fix Shego's bike, which had gotten trashed on impact. He, in conjunction with Wade, would have it back to rights (and with many extra gadgets) any day now.

And then there had been the small media surge when Kim's relationship had been revealed. As part of Murky's trial, Kim had been asked to testify, and so she had. During the cross examination the question had come about as to the nature of the article in question from Shego's attorney, and Murky's had objected on the grounds that it was irrelevant. The judge overruled when Mr. Trippim explained to him that the point would be revealed after the question, and that it was a key point of his argument.

So Kim had come clean, to the entirety of the Middleton Tri-county Municipal Court room, and shortly following, to the rest of the country. She had read some of the articles written about them, most of which were thankfully short due to the under-the-radar nature of their relationship. If anything, it had only increased Shego's standing among the wrestling community. Her level of fan mail had doubled. Granted, the majority of the letters were coming from teenaged boys, but regardless, it was support.

* * *

Kim remembered that there had been one letter that had upset her. It was from a family she had saved from an avalanche the previous winter that begged her to recant her sins before God. Apparently despite all the good deeds she had done for the world she was still hell-worthy. And Shego? Well, Shego was going to hell for a number of reasons, the least of which being that she was a lesbian. The letter went into alarming detail about the punishment that awaited them in the underworld, and cited everything from Dante's Inferno to the Bible itself (Leviticus).

Someone that _she_ had saved, that had said "Bless you child" to her in front of news cameras and the world at large, had condemned her. She had had problems even fathoming the hypocrisy involved. Fortunately, the media attention had petered down to nothing within two weeks of her saying "no comment" and performing a flip over every member of the paparazzi she saw. She had also promised interviews with several major magazines and television shows three weeks after Shego woke up, of course, who knew when that would be.

After a moment of looking down at the unmoving face that belonged to Shannon Gomez, she turned away and sat at her makeshift desk. Knowing that Shego was not there half the time was not a comforting thought, and threatened her sanity much of the time, but she could not bring herself to not come. She had (_HAD_) to be there when Shego opened her eyes again.

She sighed and cracked open her book. The word problems dragged one into the next and the time also dragged. At six o'clock, the nurse came in to replace the IV bag and check Shego's vitals, they were still steady. "Still no change…" She said, and shook her head, trying to offer a comforting look in Kim's direction. Kim just shrugged, "She'll snap herself out of this." She assured the nurse, "And then she's gonna bitch about her hair being gone."

"Good one." The nurse said, chuckling quietly as she excused herself from the room. Once the nurse was gone, Kim reached a hand over the bed's railing and ran her hand through Shego's hair.

"If only she knew that I wasn't joking." Kim said to her, smiling softly, "That's gonna be the first thing out of your mouth, and I'd be willing to bet on it."

_

* * *

_

Just watch and see Princess.

Shego thought, in that bizarre state between lucidness and sleep just before the sensors registered that she was awake. She had no idea why she did not register right away, but it gave her time to just listen to what Kim was up to. Much of the time what she heard was painful, Kim having to put up with homophobic jerks all the time. Kim was not gay, she knew that, she did not care. She had Kim's affection, that's what mattered to her, but most of the world simply could not understand that. She certainly was not pleased about her hair, but there were more important things. The most important being that she could tell that this was absolutely tearing Kim apart, and every day she tried to break out of this ridiculous prison and just tell her it was going to be alright.

But there were other things, the fan mail was hilarious to listen too, especially from the teenage boys who obviously thought she was hot. And the daily reports about how her brothers were doing. They had been scripted to win the tag-team championship this year, and while she knew that Hego was up for the heavyweight title, she could not remember exactly how the outcome would be, in any case, the match was sure to be a good one. Kim had even been kind enough to turn the wrestling on for her a few times when she was not swamped with work. That Kim would put on a TV show she detested for someone who for all she knew could not even hear it was a very gratifying thing, and it made her rethink just what she thought of Kim. Yes, she thought that she was amazing. How could she not? Kim was strong, proud, intelligent, independent, beautiful, and as well as passionate and giving. But there were those three words that Shego had never been able to say to another person outside her family. She did not simply give out "I love you"s like they were candy. She had stopped herself several times before the accident had even happened. But she wanted to tell Kim. It was going to be alright, and Shego loved her, loved her and more than forgave her. She had never blamed Kim in the first place.

She rested for a moment as Kim grumbled about her chemistry homework. She could wait until Kim was done before attempting to break free of herself, which would probably be seven o'clock, or thereabouts. Kim would go to the bathroom (she always went after she finished her homework). As Kim got up, Shego sighed inwardly. So predictable. The wait for Kim to get back seemed to take hours, though from the rhythmic beeping of her heart monitor, she could tell is was only a minute or two. As Kim was coming back, something changed that she had no control over. She was still buried, but it felt like some layers of whatever was keeping her trapped in her own mind had lifted. Yes. This was a good time, for whatever reason. And it certainly helped that Kim had started to talk again, just about something random and inconsequential, but it gave her something to focus on.

She pressed against her mind, forcing her way into that part of herself that she used to control her eyes. She had to see Kim. Had to. The heart monitor next to her started to pick up, and in a flash Kim was by her side, holding her hand again. She was always there supporting her, egging her on. Yes, there was a hand on her face, she could smell Kim's perfume. Closer… closer… She could feel the brightness beyond her eyelids. Just a little more… Come on…

* * *

Shego's monitors were going crazy almost as soon as Kim came back from her bathroom break. She sure had amazing timing. Kim took her hand and glanced at the machine that measured her brainwaves. There were huge spikes that she had not seen before. If this was it… Kim pressed a hand to Shego's cheek and leaned herself over so that she could look at her. The faintest motion in Shego's eyes. Yes! She was snapping out of it.

"Come on Shego…" Kim said, and kissed her cheek somewhat frantically. "I swear, if you wake up now, I'll not only go to your next match, I'll wear the little black dress…" She smiled slightly. Shego loved that dress for some reason that she had not been specified, but Kim almost never wore it unless there was something important. It was a little revealing than most of Kim's wardrobe. Even as Kim finished the sentence, Shego's heart rate had spiked again.

"Oh, so you can hear me?" Kim said, a little in awe. She leaned back down, hitting the call button on the remote control for Shego's bed.

The heart rate monitor slacked off then, and Kim turned away to look and make sure that all was normal. When she was assured that indeed everything was as it should be (heart rate wise), she turned back with a sigh, and waited to see what was going to happen next.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I've had a really bad week, and therefore make no promises that this was any good. All characters presented herein with the exceptions of Depths Murky and Monica are property of Walt Disney Corporation. I hold no claim over them and I am not making any monetary profit from their use. 


	9. Interlude

Interlude: Trial

"The Prosecution calls Miss Kimberly Possible to the stand." On cue, Kim walked through the large wooden doors of the courtroom. It really looked like one of the sets from a crime drama, with the dark paneled furniture, stereotypical jury box, and the judge herself. She was an older woman, and seemed to have aged like the milk that had gone bad in Shego's refrigerator after it had stopped working (Kim had helped her get a new one, using up one of her many owed favors in the process). She was covered in liver spots and wrinkles that aged her far past her fifty years. She had the distinctive tone of a long-term smoker as well. But she was the best judge to hear the case, and specialized in injuries resulting from Motor vehicle accidents. All the lawyers on Shego's side seemed hopeful, not to mention that there were seven of them, working for three different law firms, all scouring at the books. Murky had one, and he was court appointed.

Kim stood at the front of the witness box and placed her hand on the old leather bible that the bailiff presented to her.

"Do you swear to tell the truth; the whole truth; and nothing but the truth? So help you God?" The man rattled off, and Kim nodded.

"Yes." She sat down and the prosecutor took his place near her.

"Tell me, Miss Possible, how would you describe your part time job?" He asked, in typical style. He had to set her up as a credible person. She plastered a smile on her face and answered him.

"Oh, ya'know, save a few cats in trees, stop super villains from destroying the planet, no big."

"Well done Miss Possible." The main prosecutor said, smiling as well. "And how well do you know the victim?"

"Very well."

"I see, and why would she have been driving at such a high speed that night?" He asked, this one was trickier, did she tell the world that they'd had a fight, or fudge the truth. "It was raining, she wanted to get home." At this point the Mr. Cheetem, Murky's defense attorney called in.

"Objection your honor, relevance?" He asked, and the judge nodded.

"Sustained. Mr. Trippem, please keep on topic."

"Yes your honor." He said, and started in again.

"Now Kim, can you tell me how you came to know Mr. Murky?"

"He came up to me and Ron in Bueno Nacho asking for an interview."

"And what did you do?"

"I told him know and tried to leave."

"Did Mr. Murky let you leave?"

"Not right away, first he said that no matter what I did he would still run the article."

"And why would he tell you this?"

"_Objection,_ speculation." Called the defense attorney.

"Sustained. Mr. Trippem, I don't want to have to tell you again."

"No your honor." He said, and fixed his tie. "Kim, did Mr. Murky tell you what he was writing about."

"_Objection_!" This time the shout was nearly deafining. "Relevance your honor?"

This time Trippem was prepared, "Your honor, the answer to this question is one of my basis for one of my main arguments."

"I'll allow it." The woman growled, "Miss Possible will answer the question."

Now Kim was a little panicked. How could she not tell the whole truth? Even if she omitted parts, Trippem would follow up with a "who." And She knew that if there was a scandal involved, Murky was more likely to get a larger sentence. Shego deserved at least that much compensation. It took her several moments to even register that she was still on the stand until the judge looked over at her with a stern gaze.

"The question, Miss Possible."

"It was about my relationship with Shannon. He was going to publish the fact that we're dating."

An audible gasp passed over the assembled, and several flash bulbs went off as the photographers in the room seized the opportunity to get a scoop. She could almost see the headlines now: "Kim Possible: She Really Does Everything, sleeping with a woman." Not a good thought.

The judge slammed her gavel down several times. "Order in my court!" She yelled, and then coughed into her sleeve. It took only seconds for the crowd to quiet. "Proceed Mr. Trippem."

"And so, I present to the jury that not only was Mr. Murky driving recklessly and to endanger, he was also driving with intent to bring to light the private business of a teen heroine, one who has saved the world, and therefore himself, several times over." He turned to the assembled members of the jury. "This, gentlemen and ladies, is how he would repay the woman who has saved his life, by breaking laws designed to protect lives. No further questions your Honor."

* * *

The defense lawyer had nothing to say to Kim. And so she was allowed to leave. The only problem was that there was a crowd of paparazzi waiting for her at the entrance to the courthouse.

"Kim, Kim! How long have you been dating another woman?"

"How long have you known that you're a lesbian?"

"Why have you kept this secret for so long?"

"Did she seduce you?"

"Kim!"

"Is it true that she was dating Murky's neice? Is this an attempt at revenge for cheating on her?"

Kim stopped and raised her hands. All members around stopped talking and just started flashing photos. "I have one thing to say to all of you." She said, putting on her 'media face.' All of the reporters looked hopeful. "No comment."

And with that, she performed a neat flip over them and got into her car, driving off for home to change into something more comfortable than the suit Monique had provided for her.

On her way, she dialed that same person. "Hey girl!" Monique called out, "W.U.?"

"Just got out of the trial." Kim replied, "And I'm pretty sure I just came out to the entire country."

Monique blinked at her through the video link. "Um… you're J.K-ing me, right?"

Kim shook her head and took a left turn to shake off any potential followers by driving right past the police station and taking the long way to the hospital. "Not this time. I was either that or lie under oath."

"Woah. Girl…" Monique sighed, "So why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'd rather you hear it from me than on E.T." Monique watched Entertainment Tonight with almost as much religious devotion as she did wrestling.

"Gotcha KP." She said, "T.Y."

Kim smiled, "NP GF." And with that Monique closed the link on her with a wave of her hand.

* * *

That night, after Kim got home from a very short visit with Shego, her father was waiting for her at the kitchen table. He looked like he had been sitting there for quite some time.

"Your mother tells me that you told the court about what Murky was writing about." He said, and took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, I did. But like I told Monique, it was either that or lie under oath." This was already sounding all to familiar. The last time she'd had a conversation like this with her father, bad thins quickly followed.

James Possible just nodded. "Just ignore the reporters. Even if tell them something, they'll twist it around." He shrugged a shoulder, "Look what they did with the Mars Lander."

"I know dad." Kim said, and sat down across from him as he took a sip of his coffee. "It was bound to get out eventually."

"So. I take it you're going to stay with her?" He asked, his face neutral. Kim nodded.

"Yes." She said simply. "You just don't see her the way I do."

"You're right Kim. I don't." James said. "Do you know what I first thought when Shego came to our door to bring you to dinner?"

"That she was just a dropout loser and should get away from me?" Kim replied, thinking she had hit it on the head.

"No. I thought that she was going to sweep you off your feet, in the metaphorical sense." He smiled, "I've never seen you blush like that before, when she told you that you looked nice." Kim blinked a little. "I just don't think I was ready to let you go just yet."

"But now?"

"Now she's stolen your heart, despite all of my best intentions, and I'm fairly certainly that she's madly in love with you as well." The smile widened, "And when she wakes up, she's getting the black-hole speech." Kim got up and hugged him around the shoulders, kissing his cheek fondly.

"Thank you Dad." Kim said, and walked back to the stairs to head on up to bed. "Took you long enough to get used to her."

"Doesn't mean I have to like her."

"Give her half a second and she'll steal _your_ heart too."

**Author's note:** Just a short piece in between chapters 6 and 7 that I wrote. Mostly because I wanted to get out of the hospital for a while. And wanted to write a courtroom scene (I like crime dramas…). The real chapter 8 will be out soon. And wow. I go to bed and wake up to five reviews (and several other alerts and things). So, thank you to everyone, again, for reading my work. I'm glad you like it, and I hate to jinx it, but this may be the first story I've written that I'll actually get around to finishing (excluding one-shots).

**Disclaimer**: All characters presented herein (with the exception of Mr. Trippem, Mr. Cheetem, the judge, and Depths Murky) are the property of Walt Disney corporation. I hold no claim over these characters and am not using them for monetary gain.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Stirring

Chapter 8- Stirring

_Shego's monitors were going crazy almost as soon as Kim came back from her bathroom break. She sure had amazing timing. Kim took her hand and glanced at the machine that measured her brainwaves. There were huge spikes that she had not seen before. If this was it… Kim pressed a hand to Shego's cheek and leaned herself over so that she could look at her. The faintest motion in Shego's eyes. Yes! She was snapping out of it._

"_Come on Shego…" Kim said, and kissed her cheek somewhat frantically. "I swear, if you wake up now, I'll not only go to your next match, I'll wear the little black dress…" She smiled slightly. Shego loved that dress for some reason that she had not been specified, but Kim almost never wore it unless there was something important. It was a little revealing than most of Kim's wardrobe. Even as Kim finished the sentence, Shego's heart rate had spiked again._

"_Oh, so you can hear me?" Kim said, a little in awe. She leaned back down, hitting the call button on the remote control for Shego's bed._

_The heart rate monitor slacked off then, and Kim turned away to look and make sure that all was normal. When she was assured that indeed everything was as it should be (heart rate wise), she turned back with a sigh, and waited to see what was going to happen next. _

* * *

Patience is a virtue. That was the proverb Kim had always heard as a child. But patience had never sat well with her. In truth, neither had virtue. But as she half stood over Shego and waited for something to happen, Kim was overcome with a sense of calm. She could wait for as long as she had to if it meant that she would look into those emerald eyes again.

Shego's vitals had returned to normal after her spike in activity. The doctors had said that there could be fluctuation in power levels, and that if there was any sort of adverse activity, the programming of the machines would have the doctors running there in seconds.

But everything was normal. Actually… from her few times seeing normal brain scans from her mother, Shego's looked deceptively normal, more like sleep. "Shego, if you're just taking a nap…" At that moment a nurse came in and checked her vitals. Just like she did every night at 8.

"That's odd." The nurse commented, and jotted down the readings. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she were asleep." She told Kim, and looked at Shego's face. With a soft smile, the nurse brushed a stray piece of dark hair out of the way. Kim felt herself simmering with jealosy, it didn't matter that Shego was asleep, or that the nurse just wanted her to wake up. No. She was encroaching on Kim's territory. It took quite a bit to repress an animalistic snarl in the nurse's direction. Fortunately, she left soon after that, taking her clipboard with her, and once again Kim was left alone with Shego.

One more glance at Shego to assure herself that she was asleep before picking up a book she had bought the other day while she was out. It was a compilation of short stories revolving around Space Passage, a series that she secretly enjoyed, but not to the level that many fans aspired. She did not go around dressed in the crew's uniform after all. Shego hated the show with an almost fanatical disdain, and was one of the few things they ever bickered about. Kim generally wanted to tune in on Friday nights to watch it, while Shego insisted on watching wrestling. Now she knew exactly why, but it had almost led to the end of Friday hanging out.

"Maybe if I'm lucky you'll forget you hate this show." She murmured, and turned the page just as another red-shirted crew member got sucked out of an airlock being controlled by a renegade computer program. It was a bit ridiculous, but it provided distraction at least. Every so often she would look up and check the monitor. Shego's pulse was so steady she could probably use it as a metronome. It just killed her to see her so still like that, with her arm and leg in a cast and still with some traces of bruising on her face and body. At least part of her was alright. Her left arm was entirely healed, the road rash had cleared up very quickly. The hospital gown did not suit her at all, Kim decided, and returned to her book while she mused.

She much preferred the leather coat. Shego always smelled faintly of leather and just a hint of her shampoo. It was a vanilla scent and brown sugar scent that just smelled oh-so-good. After six weeks of hospital shampoo and plain hospital gowns, that smell was nearly gone. The jacket had been almost entirely destroyed in the accident, shredded off her by the friction against the pavement, and then those shreds were ripped off by the surgeons who had been assigned to her.

* * *

The first thing Shego had realized was that she was actually looking at the ceiling. Somehow, she had expected to see something… else, when she woke up. She lay there for just a moment and explored the room with her eyes. They stung a little with the brightness of the room, but that faded soon as her eyes became accustomed to actually working again. Someone had taken the time to hang her fan mail up around the room, strung up on lengths of string that spanned the entire width of the space. There were also flowers everywhere. But what caught her eye was the slight movement to her left. She turned her head slowly, her neck was incredibly stiff. She bit her lip to keep from letting out a deep groan as the muscles in her body protested the movement, and saw for the first time in six weeks the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. She was in a large chair that looked to be standard hospital issue, curled up and reading a book.

Her vision was still perfect, Shego noted. Kim's outline was still as sharp as ever. And it was nice to see her peaceful for once. Every time she had tried to break out of herself, Kim had sounded frantic, especially the last time. Of course Shego had heard her talk about that little black dress. She'd have Kim into that number soon enough. But for now, watching her in her t-shirt and pants was enough for her. Yes, just being able to observe Kim as she was when alone was a novel thing. Kim needed to relax more often.

* * *

Ed and Lynn (Kim had been more than a little shocked to see _her_ again) had gotten Shego a replacement jacket, and had even gone so far as using a picture of Shego taken only two months previous to find as close a match as possible. Currently it was hanging in the small closet, awaiting it's owner's awakening. An awakening that appeared to be soon in coming. Even as she sat reading, Shego's heart rate had elevated slightly without her notice.

She smirked softly and closed her eyes for a brief moment, and when she opened them she watched. Kim turned the pages at a fairly steady pace, and seemed to be enjoying whatever it was. The book cover did not give much away beyond that it was sci-fi (there was a space ship which gave that much away.). Eventually though, Kim noticed that her heart rate had elevated and checked the monitor for a second before looking directly at Shego.

* * *

Busted.

"Good book?" She asked, her voice entirely horse, and Kim lurched from her seat with a cry.

"You're awake?" She asked, the book dropping to the floor. "You're awake!" And she took Shego's hand in hers, leaning over the bed to kiss her softly before pulling back and frowning. "Don't you _ever_ creep me out like that again." She said, and Shego shrugged, then winced as her right shoulder proved for the first time that it had been dislocated.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to see you." Shego said. "And I know how you feel about that stupid show." She smiled, her throat hurt a lot. Probably because she hadn't spoken in weeks and hadn't had anything to drink for a while either. Talking this much was probably not a good idea, but screw that.

Kim said nothing, and instead she welled with tears, kissing Shego's hand again as she started to cry. That was not the reaction she was expecting. "Please stop crying, Princess." She said in an uncharacteristic display of politeness. She hated seeing people cry, and the last time she had seen Kim she had been crying. That was a memory she would rather not repeat. Shego forced herself to smile through her growing headache and stroked the back of Kim's hand as she held it softly within her own. That hand was the only part of her that did not ache at some level. She vaguely remembered something about what bones she had broken and other injuries she had sustained. It felt much worse than what she remembered.

Kim managed to calm down during her musings and had taken to stroking Shego's face in seeming disbelief. "I was starting to think you were just teasing me with all those spikes."

"Yep, I was faking the whole time." Shego said, and decided that she really needed to stop talking. "Can I get some water?" She asked, "Or a stiff drink?" Yes, that was what she needed. She also needed to get up. Already her legs were getting tingly as her blood flow started in earnest. She needed to move, but it felt as though her left leg was still in a cast. She could also feel the distinct scratching of plaster against her arm, and as she finally started to move her limbs her suspicions were confirmed, her right arm was in a cast from elbow to fingers. She was in rough shape apparently.

Kim stood up and grabbed a bottle of water that she had in her backpack, it was still cool somehow. With a smile she unscrewed the top and held it out for her girlfriend. But Shego was feeling more than a little week after six weeks of non-activitiy and could hardly lift her arm let alone the bottle. "Sorry Princess, guess you're going to have to pamper me."

And so Kim rolled her eyes and lifted the water bottle to Shego's lips. The elder girl started to swallow greedily as the water wetted her parched throat. When she had had enough for a moment, she smiled. "See, you like pampering me."

"Just wait until you have to pee." Kim said, smiling evilly at her. "You won't like it so much then."

"Joy." She sighed and settled back into the bed. "It's just good to be awake again."­­­­­

* * *

Two weeks later Kim had an interview with "This Morning Show." She was in New York City, with her Kimmunicator on and talking to Shego before she had to actually go to the show. It was four in the morning.

"Why the hell did you agree to this again?" Shego asked through their video link. "It's way too damn early for this."

"Then you shouldn't have called me." Kim replied, slipping into the outfit she was planning on wearing. Black dress pants, a pale blue blouse, black shoes that were at once sensible and gave off just a hint of sexuality. And of course the entire outfit was outfitted with Kevlar lining just in case someone decided they did not like the idea of her being involved with another woman. "I never asked you to wake up this early."

"And miss watching you change?" Shego replied, "I'm an invalid, not dead." She grinned lasciviously. "Besides, you're not really going to wear that are you?"

"And what is wrong with it?"

"Oh, I don't know." Shego said, and shrugged her good shoulder, "I'd just prefer you naked and in bed with me is all."

"Your hormones are getting the better of you." Kim said, and smiled at the screen, "but we'll talk about that later, alright?"

"Whatever." Shego said, "When's your flight home?" She asked suddenly, "I'm going out of my mind without you around to pamper me."

"Three o'clock, and have Drew pamper you."

"Right, because I want the same man who tortures me at work and also is doing my therapy trying to comfort me." Shego rolled her eyes as Kim started to apply some light makeup for the show. "The man has the bedside manner of a beehive."

"As opposed to your hornet's nest?"

"Nice Princess, real nice." Shego said, a feigned anguish for a moment. "So, break legs at your interview."

"Sure, and good luck at PT."

"Ugh." Shego said, and closed the link after a moment.

With the connection severed Kim was able to finish her preparations quickly and get in her rental car to head to the studio. She had declined the offer to have her transportation provided simply because it would draw more attention than a regular sedan, and the last thing she needed was more attention.

Upon arrival at the studio, she was taken backstage to the green room, where she was left to feed on the small breakfast of eggs and bacon that was provided. They were actually edible, and she went back for seconds. After breakfast she was left to mingle with some of the other guests on the show, including several actors promoting the latest run-of-the-mill horror flick and a romantic comedy. Also there was an author of a self-help book, the topic of which was something to do with a "water free" diet. That seemed like a bad idea to Kim, but it was a best seller.

Most of the other guests did not really talk to each other, but Kim managed to get a conversation started with the author who was there, discussing various workouts and diet ideas. The no water thing still made no sense to her afterwards when it was her turn to get in the makeup chair.

The makeup artist she had was a lovely young woman who seemed to know exactly what to do, which was a very good thing.

"So you're dating Shego." The woman said, and dabbed a bit of bronzer on kim's cheekbones.

"Yes." Kim said, smiling broadly despite herself.

"Well, you have one hot girlfriend. I saw that photo of her in that costume." The woman purred softly and started to blend in what she had done, "Good thing she woke up, Team Go needs to get their butt kicked more often."

"Yeah, I'm glad she woke up too." Kim agreed, and stepped down from her makeup chair a moment later.

"Good luck out there." She said, and saluted Kim casually, "They'll be out for all the nitty-gritty details."

"Good to know." Kim said, and walked to the man waving her body mike at her. She pulled the cord through her shirt and hooked it to her collar, then hooked the body pack to her pants. "Show time." She muttered, and walked into the glaring light of the studio just as the music queue started.

She was seated on a tall stool and the questions started as soon as her introduction was over.

"Please welcome Kim Possible to _This Morning Show_. We're here with Kim Possible, the world savior who recently told the world that she is dating another woman, and she's here to talk about that relationship today." The reporter, Katrina Katarina pasted a smile on her face, "Welcome Kim."

"Thanks Katrina." Kim replied, fighting back the urge to yawn. "Good to be here."

"As some people may know, you've recently told the world that you're involved with another woman, why choose now?"

Interesting first question. "Well, it was either that or lie under oath." Kim replied, and they shared a chuckle. "And I didn't feel like going to prison." Close enough.

"That's right, you were testifying against Depths Murky, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct. The prosecution asked me to be there as a character witness."

"And why was that?"

Alright, this line of questioning had to end, so Kim threw on a decided edge to her tone so that her Katrina would get the picture. She had little interest in talking about Depths Murky. "Because he had put my girlfriend in a coma the same day he tried to blackmail me into giving him an interview." She said, and then shrugged.

Katrina blinked and shuffled her note cards for a moment. "And how did you meet your girlfriend?" She asked, "Not even the tabloids have any answers."

"I guess that means I was doing a good job of keeping my mouth shut." Kim said with a smile, she wished she could maintain her silence, but she had signed a contract saying that she'd give an interview two weeks after Shego awoke, so here she was. "But I actually met her for the first time while I was in detention."

"You had detention?"

"Yeah…" Kim said, and rubbed the back of her neck, "I may have gotten caught cheating on a test." She had only cheated so that she could corner Shego in detention, but Katrina (and the world) did not need to know that.

"Not a very good plan."

"Not at all. And I won't be doing it again."

"So, you met Shannon, also known as Shego, in detention, and you two hit it off?"

"Not at all. She hated me." Kim said, and again they both chuckled, "I met her again on a mission, she'd been knocked out while working security at an electronics plant, so I got her to the hospital. She had concussion, and then Shannon offered to buy me dinner to pay me back."

"And that's when you started going out?"

"Well, that's when she says we started going out, I think I was coerced." Kim smiled, "But I'm not complaining. I'm just glad she's alright."

"As are we all." Katrina concurred with a nod, "So, how long have you been going out?"

"If you count the time since dinner, over seven months now, closer to eight."

"Congratulations Kim." Katrina said, though there was a distinct change in tone that Kim could not place. "Why didn't you tell people sooner?"

"It just wasn't a big deal, and our families knew." Kim explained, "I've never understood why this sort of thing makes the news anyway." She shrugged and Katrina shuffled her cards again.

"That's the world we live in." She said, and looked at another card. "So do you have any plans once Shannon is well enough to leave the hospital?"

"Actually, the EWE is sending both of us to California for a week." Kim said, "To a physical therapist who's supposed to be incredible, so hopefully she'll be back to one-hundred percent soon. She's actually being discharged the day after tomorrow."

"Well, we're all hoping." Katrina said, and once again that tone was there. "So, how is Shannon coping with everything that's happened?"

"Well, they had to shave her head to help get at her skull fracture, so she's a little less than pleased with that." True enough. Though Kim was of the opinion that Shego looked just as good with her new shorter look as with her long hair. "But beyond that, she's spankin'."

That sounded more like her. She was starting to become ore awake. It was just far too early for this.

"Well, thank you for coming Kim, and good luck to both of you."

"Thank you." Kim said with a genuinely grateful smile. Her obligation was over. Now she just had to wait for the commercial break to get out of here.

"And when we come back we'll have Jennifer Ratkins, inventor of the 'Water Free' diet and weight loss program." Katrina said, and then extended her hand to Kim, "Thank you again for coming Kim, and best of luck."

"Thank you." Kim said, and the red light atop the camera turned off, signaling that it was safe to get out of there. "Well, that was painless." She commented, starting to pull off the microphone.

"Yep." Katrina agreed, "So, Shannon any good in bed?" She asked suddenly, with a hint of an evil smile.

Kim blinked and fiddled with the mike for a moment, moving offstage at the same time. "I'm not really sure that's any of your business."

"Oh, so I'm not good enough to spill the beans to?"

"To be honest, Katrina, no, you're not." Kim spat with more than a little venom, "Now, if you excuse me, I have a flight to catch. Shego has PT at six, and I'd like to make it there on time."

* * *

Later that morning, at around eleven, Shego had a visitor, namely one Dr. James Timothy Possible. He looked stern, but at the same time relieved.

"Uh, hey Dr. P." Shego said, and motioned to the chair that was set up next to her. Her bandages were mostly gone now, as was the cast around her leg, instead she had an "Air Boot" cast, which could be deflated to help her with therapy, it was also far less itchy. Her right arm was still covered in plaster, because the breaks had been more serious, and they wanted to ensure that she retained the use of her hand.

"Hello Shannon." Mister Possible said, and sat down in the chair that was generally occupied by his daughter. "You and I have to talk."

"If this is about being in your house so late last time, I'm sorry." She said quickly. She couldn't believe this, was he really going to bitch her out only two weeks after she was awake? She had not even stolen extra food in that time, what sort of delinquent was she?

"This is about Kim." He said, his eyes shining a little. "I asked you, months ago, what your intentions were towards my daughter." He paused, and Shego nodded before continuing. "And I may have been a bit harsh."

Wait… so was this an apology? "Uh, Mr. Possible…" Shego said, but James held up a hand to stop her.

"I was harsh with you for a number of reasons, the main one being that I could see Kim falling for you." He sighed, "It's a scary thing to know that your little girl may finally be falling in love. It means you're not the only one in their life any more."

Shego looked at him quizzically, this was not making sense to her. Just what was he rambling on about?

"But she fell for you anyway, and I may as well accept the fact that my little Kimmie-Cub's heart belongs to you now." His look grew darker, "But if you hurt her like that again, I'll have you jettisoned into a black hole."

Shego gulped. "Uh, yes sir." She thought for a moment, "Mr. Possible?"

"Yes Shannon." James said, starting to lever himself out of the chair. He was not nearly as young as he used to be.

"Thank you."

"For what? I still don't like you."

"Fair enough." Shego said, and broke into a grin. "So, crash any shuttles today?" She asked, trying to make small talk.

"Actually there's a launch today, I was calculating the landing…" His eyes widened, and he whipped out the cellphone. "I programmed it in miles, not kilometers!" He said hastily, and excused himself. "I have to go." He said, and ran out the door.

"Rocket scientists." Shego muttered, and put her arm behind her head.

**

* * *

**

Author's note:

I haven't been around for a while. Several reasons, most of them pointless. The big one being that I can't access the internet in the dorms, so I've taken to sitting in the computer lab for hours on end. Not fun. Here's the chapter, in it's 4th incarnation, because the first three sucked.

**Disclaimer:** All characters with the exception of Katrina Katarina and Jennifer Ratkins, are the sole property of Walt Disney Corporation. The "Water Free" Diet and Weight Loss plan is a TERRIBLE idea, and I do NOT endorse it's use for anything other than a slightly comedic element. Your body can only last 3 days without water. Drink water damnit!


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Therapeutic

Shego's first round of physical therapy that day had not been fun. Drew, in his ridiculous quest to get her healthy faster, had decided that he would see just how much flexibility was left in her injured shoulder.

"Alright, Can you rotate it?"

Shego tried, she really did, but as she held her arm out and attempted move just her shoulder, she found that impossible, and incredibly painful.

"No Doc." She said, and clutched at her arm with her good hand. "I can't rotate my fucking shoulder." This was the third time today he had asked her if she could. "What part of, 'It Hurts' do you not understand?" He just did not seem to understand the severity of what had happened to her. But he did at least try to help.

Lipsky for his part moved to the side of her and felt her shoulder gingerly. It was warmer than it should be, but it did not feel to be more adversely affected than it had been. "Shego, I'm just trying to push the limits a little."

"If I want to push limits, I'll be doing the pushing." Shego spat back and Drew started to lift her arm slightly, and she hissed when it became parallel to the floor. "So back off."

And that was that. It was now nearing three and Kim's flight, and she was sitting with her personal video phone (which had yet to receive it's own title) in her hand wondering if it was a good idea to call. She'd seen the interview, and it seemed to have gone well. Though she'd only been mentioned by name one or two times. That suited her fine. Later in the show (She'd had nothing else to watch at the time), they had given out the address that most people had sent fan mail too, which was Team Go's P.O box. It was interesting to her that people thought she wanted fan mail through Team Go. She'd be getting her own address soon enough. Using her uninjured leg to prop up the phone, she put it into "Itinerary" mode and scrolled through her schedule. She was going to physical therapy in California, which would be a well-needed vacation from Drew and life in general, but going to the airport did not sound fun to her. Maybe Nerdlinger could get a better ride for them.

Then, while she was in California she was expected to make an appearance on EWE and thank everyone (accept Team Go) for their support. That would be easy enough, she'd get on a crutch, say a few words, swear to kick the crap out of her brothers, and then head back stage. Yep.

As she was looking at her schedule and threatening Drew with much bodily harm, her own phone played her wrestling theme. Kim was calling, which meant that she had a few minutes. She answered with a snarl, "If I kill Drew, do I get a medal?"

Kim rolled her eyes on her end, "No, and I'm fairly certain there's a lot of paperwork involved." Not to mention jail time.

"Alright." Shego said, and sighed heavily, shooing Drew out as best she could with her injured arm, "if paperwork is involved, he can live." Her expression changed to a smirk after the door clicked shut, "So, was the flight delayed or something?"

"No, just waiting to board, I'll be seeing you in a few hours, for therapy round two." She had also arranged with the hospital to stay overnight, so that they could both go to California early in the morning. She was going to be really jet lagged after this trip, but even so, it was better to have Shego healthy.

Over the video link, Shego could just barely hear the call to board, and so waved awkwardly at Kim, trying not to aggravate her shoulder. "Have a good flight, watch out for snakes."

"Har-dee har har." Kim replied, and blew her a kiss, "See you soon." And then shut off the link before picking up her small carryon. In it was a change of clothes, some snacks, and a book to read while on the plane. And then she felt a tugging at her pants. Looking down, she saw an adorable little girl looking up at her. "Hello." She said, and stooped down to her level. "What's the sitch?" She asked in a higher voice, one she reserved especially for talking with children.

"Are you Kim Poss'bul?" the girl asked, and Kim nodded, reaching into her back pocket to retrieve a pen. The girl probably wanted an autograph, and while Kim did not have and pictures with her, she could still sign a piece of paper.

"That's right." Kim said, and smiled widely, "But it's no big." She started looking through her bag for something she could sign for the girl when she felt a shadow fall over her, looking up, she saw an older woman take the girl's hand and start to pull her away.

"Come on honey, you don't want to talk to people like her."

"People like me?" Kim repeated, trying to keep her expression neutral, and searched for the best way to diffuse the situation quickly, "Globe-trotting cheerleaders?" She said the last with a wide smile, and the little girl laughed. The girl's mother was not amused.

"You know very well what I mean." She said, and pulled her daughter further away. Kim sighed and hefted her carryon onto her back for a moment before sitting down on one of the long benches that resided in the terminal. The woman and her daughter sat down some ways away.

_Please let my plane come in, now._ Wade had offered to get her a ride home, but she did not want to use her favors willy-nilly. Now she wished she had chosen differently, at least then she would not have to deal with people who simply did not understand. Oh well. She could not please everyone, even if it might be nice. But the last thing she really wanted was for people to think she was perfect, clearly she was far from that, and felt a brief flush of guilt for lashing out at Monica that way. But immediately afterwards came a fleeting sense of pride. She had controlled herself better than she had expected actually.

And Monica had even been too scared to file her own suit. Which made it that much more satisfying. She sat down in a seat offered her, the tickets Wade had gotten her had been business class, which meant a bigger chair and more legroom. So Kim stretched out and closed her eyes, letting herself doze until she reached Middleton.

When the plane touched down, she was shocked again. There seemed to be a small crowd gathered outside, waving signs. As she got closer she saw that most of those signs were saying things like: "We Love KP" and "Lesbians forever!" She actually got a laugh out of it before smiling and shaking hands with the women that were there.

"Kim, we just want to thank you." Said one woman in front, decked out in a rainbow t-shirt and several wrist bands of rainbow colors. "For not backing down from who you are."

Kim just smiled as graciously as she could, even though this whole thing was making her feel very awkward. She had never thought she was doing anything extra-ordinary. But she did manage to shake the woman's hand politely.

"It's no big. Really." And she passed through the airport decidedly happier than when she had gotten on the plane. Out in front of the airport Ron was waiting for her with his scooter.

"Hey KP!" He said, and hugged his friend tightly. "Nice trip?"

"More or less." Kim said, and shrugged before putting on her helmet. Ron got in the driver's seat, and they were off… slowly.

"Ron… you need to get a better scooter." Kim said, and cocked an eyebrow at him. Ron for his part just shrugged as they puttered along.

"KP, this scooter has saved our lives." He mentioned, Of course, the Diablo incident, where Dementor was trying to conquer the world through small toys.

"It's a scooter." Kim said, shaking her head, "Not a person."

"Scooty doesn't like it when people say that." Ron shot back, his face a mask of complete seriousness.

"Ron…" Kim said, and then just shook her head, this was better just left alone. Her friend got more eccentric by the day it seemed, especially since she had been spending less time with him lately because of Shego's accident. And really, she was glad to be hanging out with Ron again, even if it could only be for a short time. She hated to have to leave him so soon, but this was such a good thing for Shego, and also promised to be the trip of a lifetime for the both of them. She had already secured tickets for Shego's come-back night, up in a private box. Adrena Lynn was able to pull some strings for her for that one.

She hadn't noticed that Ron was still talking to her until he had said her name several times.

"KP!" Ron said, and Kim looked up quickly, murmuring an apology. "Where'd your mind go, huh?"

"California."

"Ah, right, well, don't let the pictures fool you, I'm sure that there's hardly any sexy ladies there at all."

"Ron, that's ridiculous." Kim said, and shook her head again, but she couldn't help but grin ear-to-ear.

"Not nearly as ridiculous as you going to California. I mean, there must be someone here…"

"No one here is nearly as good as the physical therapist that Shego's going to see. Dr. Brandun is amazing from what my mom says."

"And that's all well and good, but just what am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"Well, I can always call Señor Senior Sr… I'm sure he can oblige with a small plot to take the world hostage or something, if you're bored that is." The megalomaniac probably would have had no problem with that, and in fact probably would make the plot just simple enough that Ron could send in Rufus to do the job alone, just as something to pass the time. As much as she cared for her best friend, the both knew that she was the better world savior, and so did all the villains.

"Aww, Kim, that's not fun." Ron whined, and pulled up in front of the hospital finally. "That'd be a cakewalk, and you know it." He took Kim's helment and stowed it on the seat as she started to walk into the building with a small wave. "Maybe I'll just play video games."

"That sounds like a better plan." Kim said, and waved a farewell to her friend before passing through the hospital with ease. She was feeling the stress of the constant travel starting to get to her now, but it would all be worth it once she made it to the physical therapy floor, where Shego would be working through her second and more intense round of stretching and strength training. As she approached the door to the room, she could hear muffled moans, seemingly of a woman in pain. Because the door did not have a window in it, she couldn't be sure who it was coming from, and pushed it open carefully.

What she saw inside was Drew on the ground nursing a sore groin while Shego sat in her wheelchair, grinning like the Cheshire cat of literary fame.

"Shego!" Kim said with mock indignation, "You shouldn't be beating up on Drew yet… you might hurt yourself." And walked forward to give her girlfriend a gentle hug, and quick kiss, and then a not-so-gentle whack to her good shoulder.

"Hey Kim." Shego said, and rolled her eyes while Lipsky rolled on the floor with another moan. "He was asking for it this time."

"What'd he do?"

"Well, er… he wanted me to lift this stupid thing:" She indicated a light weight that was sitting next to her chair, "It's like… 5 pounds." She added, looking a bit sheepish as she did so. "Do you have any idea how heavy five pounds are?"

"Like an elephant I'm sure…" Kim returned, and hefted the weight herself, then held it out for Shego to take in her weakened hand, still encased in plaster. "Just try a little, for me?"

The pale wrestler glared at her for a moment before holding onto the weight. Her arm dropped almost instantly to her side, and she hissed in pain before the metal object clattered to the floor, with Shego holding onto her arm for dear life. That caused several alarm bells to ring in Kim's head, and she immediately started to take a look.

"Oh my gosh Shego, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was that bad still…" She said, and gingerly pulled Shego's protecting hand away from her arm and shoulder. "Please, let me take a look. The whole joint was inflamed slightly, and was very warm to the touch. "Shego, I think we need to get this looked at."

"I'm fine…" She protested, trying to shrug it off

"No you're not!" Kim cried, and got up immediately walking over Drew's prone body on her way to pick up Shego's things, a stress ball that she was supposed to be using, as well as a light jacket with her wrestling logo on the back. "We're getting your shoulder looked at right now."

"But…"

"No, no buts." Kim said, and began to push the chair out the door. "Something is wrong, and we're getting it looked at."

"Seriously? Do you need to make a big scene like this?" Shego asked, craning her neck to look up at Kim.

"Yes, yes I do." Kim shot back, completely serious in expression if not in tone. "Do you want to lose that arm?"

"I'm not going to lose my arm…"

"You don't know that…" Kim said, and wheeled Shego into her old room and called the nurse on duty.

(Scene change!)

Some three hours later, and the results were in: Shego had nothing wrong with her, and her pain was simply a result of stress from too intense therapy. Kim was relieved, Shego was not pleased.

"Princess, I could have told you that…"

"Well why didn't you?"

"You wouldn't let me get a word in!" She said, and leaned back into her pillows. Kim was curled up next to her on the bed, cramped as it was, but it was still heaven for the pair of lovers, separated injury and distance for too long.

"Well… I stand by my decision." Kim said, and let her fingers wander down her companion's cast to her hand, holding it softly despite hating the feel of cast against her palm.

"That's wonderful…" the brunette added sarcastically, and closed her eyes for a moment. She was tired, as she was sure Kim was as well from all her travel. "We should take a nap…" She murmured, already feeling her eyelids begin to get heavier.

"Yeah, probably not a bad idea." Kim said, and yawned an affirmative as well.

"Good night princess."

"Good night, invalid."

"Ouch… I resemble that remark…" Shego shot back softly, but soon enough she couldn't even care less as Morpheus took her into the dreamscape.

**Author's Note:** Uh… woops? Sorry this has been so long, I just haven't had time to write anything. This chapter sat half-finished on my computer for MONTHS before finally getting back to it… I'm really sorry to everyone who's been waiting for this to be updated, and I hope that this chapter did not disappoint. I'll be trying to write more frequently, but I can't really guarantee anything as of late… but we'll see.


End file.
